


I Can't Change Back (SasuFemNaru)

by Otaku_Lucky_Star



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Femininity, Genderbending, Rivalry, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Lucky_Star/pseuds/Otaku_Lucky_Star
Summary: Team 7 was on a mission to capture a few weak ninjas and retrieve a treasure. Naruto, being hasty, used his sexy jutsu to quickly capture them. But when he tried to turn back, he couldn't.(Sasuke X Female Naruto)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruko
Comments: 24
Kudos: 179





	1. I Can't Change Back!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on wattpad (as well as my other stories), but after one of my readers stole my story and plagerized it as their own "original" story, I decided to publish my story on mutiple platforms so others can read and know that this story is mine. 
> 
> The plagerized version of my story is called "New Beginnings" by _Psycho_sama on Wattpad. I reported the book, but DMCA doesn't apply to fanfictions so nothing can be done. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this pre note. I hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> Your writer,
> 
> \- Otaku -Chan (^w^)/

I placed my finger in my nose in boredom. 

"Naruto?! Are you even listening?!" yelled the old man. 

"Yeah yeah, just give us a mission already!!" 

Sakura growled angrily, punching me on the head, "Naruto, stop being annoying!"

"Sakura-chan! Why'd you hit me?!"

"Hm. Idiot." Sasuke whispered.

I quickly turned around and pointed my finger towards him in anger. "What'd you say?!"

He looked back at me and gave me a sly smile. 

"Now now, settle down you two..." said Kakashi sensei with a carefree tone, as always.

"Since Naruto's in such a great hurry..." said the third with a sigh as he reached into a pile of papers, "Here." He then passed me the small piece of paper.

"B-rank, go capture theses ninja." 

I looked at it happily. "Hurry up guys, we finally have a mission!"

I was about to run out the office when the third yelled: "Wait one second Naruto!"

"What now?!" I retorted angrily.

"They have a treasure with them that I want you guys to bring back. When you find it, it should be in a box. Make sure it never leaves it!"

"Yeah Yeah...treasure, in box, never leaves it. Alright, can we go now?!" I yelled as I picked my ear.

"Alright, see you guys soon...and whatever you do, don't open that box!"

* * *

We were hiding behind the bushes, waiting for the ninjas to pass by. 

"Okay, so this is the plan--"

"Plan?" I asked while interrupting Kakashi sensei. "We don't need a plan! We just beat em up and get it over with, easy!"

"Naruto, listen to Kakashi sensei! We don't want another incident caused by your stupid self!" yelled Sakura with a hiss.

I crossed my arms and decided to listen to the plan. 

Kakashi sensei sighed and began to speak, "Sasuke, since you have the most skill with a Kunai, I want you to hide within the trees while Sakura stands guard. Naruto, I want you to wait here until you hear my signal. I will go after the treasure, and Sasuke I'll need you to work with Naruto to cover me." He then looked at me and sighed, "Naruto, please listen to my signal. Follow the plan."

I crossed my arms and pouted ay his words. _Whatever..._

Sakura and Sasuke nodded in agreement. Sasuke glanced at me with a smirk as I sat there angrily. I felt blood begin to boil and so I yelled: "Why do I have to wait here until last second when I have to save you?!"

"Cuz you'll mess up like every time!" Sakura retorted. 

Kakashi sensei shook his head and looked at me seriously, "Naruto...do not leave this spot until I give the signal."

I closed my eyes and turned around with my arms crossed. "Humph. Whatever..."

Once they left, I smiled mischievously and thought to myself: _Heheh. They think they can keep me here?! I'll show them how great I am!_

I quickly looked over to see a kart going down the road. I looked over at Kakashi sensei to see him approaching the kart. _That must be them..._

He knocked out the driver and the guards and quickly disappeared for us to finish up the work. I looked up to see Sasuke getting ready to throw the kunai knives.

_Heh, if he thinks I'm going to let him get all the glory, he's gotta another thing coming!_

Once he threw the knives, the rogue ninjas stepped out the kart. "We know you're hiding!" One of them yelled with a smirk. They readied their hands to commence their jutsus. 

Kakashi sensei looked at Sasuke, signaling him to help fight the ninjas. As Sasuke jumped off the tree branch, I quickly pushed him out the way in mid-air.

I jumped on top of the kart and looked at them with a proud smile, "You punks think you're so tough, huh?! You can't beat me, believe it!"

I placed my fingers together and summoned my shadow clones. I jumped off the kart and quickly had all my clones and myself transform into our Sexy Justus forms.

While the ninjas were distracted, I quickly ran into the kart to get the treasure. "Box...box...oh! Here it is..."

I stared at the box, tempted to open it. _I know the old man said not to open it...but-!_

"One peak won't hurt!" I said to myself happily. _It won't be more than a second..._

I slowly opened the box to have a blue light shine brightly. I quickly closed it in panic, hoping no one else saw the light. _I was not expecting that to happen... I better get out of here and give Kakashi the box._

I walked out of the Kart and saw my clones had the ninjas unconscious, streaming blood from their noses.

_This mission was way too easy! B-rank my ass! I took out everyone on my own!_

I was still holding my sexy form when I looked over to my comrades: "That was cake!"

Sakura ran up to me and knocked me over the head, "You moron!" She yelled angrily. 

"Nice going, idiot..." continued Sasuke. 

"Naruto...What did I say?" added Kakashi as he shook his head. 

"What?! I didn't want to stand there and do nothing!" 

Kakashi sensei sighed as he looked at the knocked out ninjas, "What's done is done. You guys go tie them up...Naruto, hand me the box."

I handed him the box with a rude attitude, "At least we completed the mission..."

Once Sasuke and Sakura finished tying up the ninjas, Sakura pointed at me in disgust. "Why are you still in that shameful form?! Change already!" She yelled angrily.

"Yeah yeah..." I placed my hands into the sign to turn myself back into my regular form, but when I did, nothing happened. "Hey guys..." I said fearfully.

"Naruto, why aren't you changing back?" asked Kakashi a little annoyed. 

I looked back at them in fear and continued, "I can't change back..."

All three of them looked back at me bothered. "Naruto! That's not funny! Change back already!" yelled Sakura. 

"I have to agree with Sakura, Naruto. You already succeeded in your mission, so now you have to change back."

"But I'm trying! I can't change for some reason!" I yelled frustratedly.

"Now Naruto. As a man showing the woman's body, you're probably not thinking about how us girls feel about you showing it off," Stated Sakura as she was about to commence with a lecture. 

"But Sakura-Chan! I really can't--"

"Guys..." interrupted Sasuke, "I think he's telling the truth."

"Oh Sasuke~ leave it up to you to be the most understanding, kind, and merciful! But Sasuke, Naruto is clearly staying like that to bother us~" she said sweetly to him.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi sensei, ignoring Sakura, and repeated, "I really think he's telling the truth."

_Thank you Sasuke! You really do have a soul!_

Kakashi sensei looked at me and asked, "You really can't change back?"

I nodded my head anxiously, hoping that they would finally believe me. "I really can't change back..."

Sakura looked at me, then at Sasuke, then at Kakashi sensei, and finally back at me. She breathed in and yelled, "But I'm supposed to be the only girl!"


	2. Shopping

We stood before the Hokage: Sakura with a face of shock; Kakashi with worry; me with fear for my none returning body; and Sasuke, surprisingly, with a face of fear.

"So Naruto...you can't change back?" The third asked as he placed a seal on top of the box which held the treasure. 

I nodded, not having any strength to speak. 

The third placed his hand to his chin and began to think. "I don't know what this could be...Did one of the ninjas hit you or anything?"

I shook my head no. 

"Maybe..."

I looked at him in suspense: "What is it old man?"

"...Maybe you'll revert back to normal if you wait a while. Maybe after an hour or so your chakra will run out and let you be."

"So...I'll have to be like this for an hour or So?" I asked with a bit of hope. 

"Yes..."

I breathed out with relief. 

The third sighed in distress: "Naruto, if you don't change back by tomorrow morning, we're going to have to check what's going on with you. I think there could be a blockage in your chakra flow, but we'll cross that bridge tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement. _There's no way this is permanent. I'll be back to normal soon._

As I was lost in thought, I heard the third clear his throat: "However--" he blushed a light pink, "--For now, you need some clothes."

I looked back at myself and noticed that I was still naked because of the jutsu. I laughed meekly as I covered myself with my arms, "That's right..."

* * *

We walked out of the Hokage's office and left the building. Kakashi sensei began to talk to us about my situation: "Since Naruto can't change back right now, he's going to need some clothes." He looked over to Sakura, "Sakura?"

"Yes?" she asked a little afraid to hear what came next.

"I want you to go with Naruto to pick out some clothes. Give him only one set, since by tomorrow he'll be back in his normal body."

Sakura sighed as she looked over to me, "Yes Kakashi Sensei..."

* * *

Sakura began to unlock the door to her home. "Alright Naruto, listen up. We're going to go into my room and get you some clothes. Don't touch anything, don't look at anything, don't even breathe!" she warned as she looked at me annoyed.

I laughed nervously as she mumbled to herself angrily.

We went into her room, and it was everything I imagined. The whole room was as cute as her: pink and girly. Sakura opened her drawers and took out one of her shirts and shorts. 

"Here," she said as she threw them at me.

I looked at the clothes and asked, "Um...Sakura-chan? What about underwear?"

"Listen Naruto, I'm not giving you my underwear!" she yelled with a flushed face.

_Damn..._

I was able to put the shorts on, but they were tight; however, I couldn't put on the shirt because my boobs were too big. 

"Damn it Naruto! Why did you have to make yourself so busty!" she yelled as she looked at my pair and back to her flat chest. "UGH, let's go!"

"Wa-wait, Sakura-chan!" I yelled as I ran after her.

* * *

We ended up at a women's clothes store. "Okay Naruto, don't go drooling all over the place! Keep your perverted self in check. I'm going to get you underwear, and once you change back, you BETTER throw it away, okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" I said as I saluted happily. _I guess being a girl has its perks, heheh!_

Sakura went towards a lady and began to ask her some questions as I looked around the shop. I looked at the sets of bras and gasped at the price. 

_What the hell?! I don't even pay this much for my boxers! Damn, I don't wanna stay a girl. I better change back tomorrow morning...Tomorrow morning..._

I sighed and looked out the store window. 

_What if...what if I don't change back? What if I gotta stay a girl forever? Then I can't marry Sakura...I might have to marry--_ I quickly stopped myself and gagged at the fact that I was even thinking about that guy _. What the hell is wrong with me?_

Sakura came back with the lady and the dragged me to a changing room. "Alrighty Miss, please measure my friend," said Sakura.

The lady nodded and quickly measured me and ran out to get me clothes. "We wouldn't be having this problem if you weren't a girl, hmph. I'm supposed to be the only girl anyway," complained Sakura as she crossed her arms.

"But Sakura-chan! It's not my fault. I don't even know how this happened!" I whined. 

The lady came back and passed me the clothes. "Here, try this," said the lady.

I put on the underwear and clothes and looked at myself in the mirror, "I look hot," I blurted.

Sakura quickly hit me over the head in embarrassment, "You idiot!"

"Why'd you hit me~?!" I cried.

"You only look hot cuz you made yourself hot! You were able to choose the way you look...I wish I could have chosen to look hot..." she said as she placed her hands over her chest and looked directly into the mirror with disappointment.

"But Sakura-chan, I like your boob size too! Small boobs are just as hot as huge ones!"

Her face turned a bright red as her hand began to swing towards my face: "You're such a pervert, Naruto!"

"Wa-wait Sakura-chan!"

* * *

Sakura was walking me to my apartment, helping me carry the bags of clothes after all the shopping we did. Walking beside her made my heart jump with joy, and I couldn't have asked for a better way to end my day, especially after the events of today.

"I know Kakashi-sensei said one outfit, but a girl should always have at least three - even if you're just a temporary girl."

I chuckled happily and patted her head, "Thank you Sakura-chan~"

Once we reached my apartment, she gave me all of the bags and made her way back home. I turned towards my apartment door and sighed. 

_I just need to live with this body for a day...then I'll be back to normal._

I opened the door to my apartment and ran towards my bed. "Boy, am I glad to be home!" I yelled as I landed belly first onto the bed. As I landed on the bed, I yelled in pain as my breasts hit the mattress. 

I quickly sat up as I grabbed onto my boobs, "That freaking hurt my tits! Ugh, I can't wait to be back in my male body..."

I sighed loudly as I remembered my situation. I looked over to my side to see the bag of clothes I bought. I reached into the bag and pulled out an oversized T-shirt to sleep in. I quickly changed into it and laid back down.

I closed my eyes, thinking about all the things that went wrong. I then turned to my side to gaze out my window. Sadness and worry consumed me, and the possibility of staying a girl made my heart drop in pain. I was desperate, so I began to pray.

_God, Buddha, Satan--whoever else is out there listening--please let me be a guy again when I wake up in the morning...please..._


	3. Daisies

I woke up and stretched happily: "Good morning Hidden Leaf!"

I got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. "Yesterday was wack. Being a girl's hard work and hella expensive. I'm glad that's over, but I'm sure gonna miss my tits...when they're not hitting the mattress." 

I stood in front of the toilet and pulled my pants down. "Sure is nice to have the good old boi...back..." I patted my pelvic area in hopes that I could find my buddy. "NO, this CAN'T be happening!" I yelled as I grabbed onto my boobs. 

I ran out of the bathroom in search of a mirror. "Why'd I come out here?! There's a mirror in the bathroom, come on Naruto!" I yelled as I ran back into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and I couldn't believe my eyes. 

"NOOOOOOOO!" 

* * *

I sat in front of the Hokage again with my team. The Hokage was shocked to see that I was still a girl along with everyone else.

"Well, as you can see, I'm still a freaking girl. Come on old man! Didn't you say I was supposed to be back by today?!" I yelled angrily. 

"Calm down Naruto, we're all surprised that you're still not back to normal. We're going to have to run some tests on you to see if maybe the chakra flow is blocked," The Hokage said as calmly as possible.

"But Hokage, shouldn't his Chakra have already run out? Besides, Naruto can still use his chakra," commented Sakura.

The third sighed, "You're right, so that can't be it...I'm sorry, I really don't know what this could be."

I looked over to Sasuke who was strangely more quiet than normal. _I'm surprised that punk still hasn't said anything._

"Naruto, are you sure nothing happened on that mission?" asked Kakashi-Sensei, knocking me out of my thoughts. 

I began to think. "Hmm...well nothing happened. I mean, I beat up the ninjas and that's about it."

_And of course, I looked at the treasure, but I'm not gonna bring that up._

"Well...It seems like you four are going to need a team discussion. Because of the way things are looking, this might be permanent."

My eyes opened widely in shock. "No--tell me you're joking!" I began to laugh weakly, "This can't be permanent. It--it's just a wack dream!" I said happily. I looked at my teammates and back at Sasuke, "Hey, do me a favor and punch the living crap out of me." 

He looked at me emotionlessly, "...you've lost it..."

I dropped to the floor and begged Sasuke to punch me. "Please, just punch me!"

"I'm not going to punch you, idiot."

I began to tear up. "Please...please..."

Kakashi stepped in and placed his hand on my head, "Naruto, you need to calm down."

I then lowered my head to the floor as I held back my moans as my tears hit the floor. "Fuck..."

* * *

The four of us ended up at the barbeque steakhouse. The waiter placed the meat down and walked away from our awkward atmosphere. 

_I'm a girl now...I can't believe I actually have to stay as a girl..._

Kakashi Sensei quickly cleared his throat and began to speak: "Well, let's eat!"

I looked at the barbeque and sighed, "I'm not hungry." 

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura as she placed the meat down on the grill, "You can't let this expensive meat go to waste!" She was about to start her usual lecture when Sasuke interrupted her.

"Sakura," he said boldly.

"Yes, Sasuke~?" 

"Shut up."

She flinched from his sudden attack and quickly stopped talking.

The air around us was tense and unbreathable. The situation we had encountered was something no amount of discussion and barbecue could fix.

Kakashi then began to laugh awkwardly, "Now isn't this a great atmosphere..."

* * *

The four of us stood outside the restaurant awkwardly. "Alright guys, stay safe." Kakashi Sensei left with his usual disappearing act.

"Well, I guess I'll go too. It's getting dark anyway," said Sakura as she began to walk away. Sasuke looked at me and shrugged as he turned around and left.

I sighed again loudly as I began to walk around the village alone. 

"Flowers! Come get your--Naruto?!" yelled a familiar voice.

I looked over to see Ino. 

"Naruto, what are you doing as a girl?" she asked in shock. 

"It's...it's a long story..." 

"Well, I got time," Ino said as she pulled me into the shop. 

She sat me down in front of the counter as she grabbed some flowers to organize them, ready to listen to my story.

I sighed loudly, holding back the tears before I began my story. Then minutes went by and I had told her everything.

"Damn, so you can't change back?" she asked surprisingly calm. 

"Yeah, basically," I said as I looked at the daisies on the counter. 

"I didn't know you liked flowers~," She said in a mocking tone.

I shook my head, "Nah, of course I don't! I'm a man."

" _Was_ a man," Reminded Ino.

"Yeah... _was_ a man."

"Take it."

"Huh?"

"Take the Daisies. We have a lot of them anyway. It might make you feel better." 

"Thanks...?" I asked a little confused.

"Hey, why do you sound so confused?!" she yelled a little offended.

"I'm just surprised that you're being nice to me."

She looked at me and nodded, "You're right, I'm surprised too. I dunno, maybe it's your new female brain that's giving you a more mature feel."

"Shut up!" I yelled embarrassed.

"Relax~ it's a joke." She stopped arranging the flowers and looked at me with a caring smile, "I dunno, it's weird that you're like a girl now, but it's nice. There aren't many female ninja's here."

She passed me the pot full of daisies, and I bowed in return, grateful for what she was doing for me. "Thanks, Ino." 

I was beginning to walk out when Ino called out my name.

"Hey Naruto! Do you know what daisies stand for?"

I looked back at her in confusion.

"New beginnings," she said with a smile.

I looked at the pot of daisies in my hand and whispered to myself, "New beginnings?" 

"Hey, Maybe being turned into a girl isn't as bad as you think. Good luck Naruto!"

I then smiled for the first time since my unfortunate situation came to be. Waving at her, I couldn't have felt any more grateful for her small gesture of kindness.

"Thank you, Ino."


	4. Things Are Different Now

I woke up the next morning to find my pot of daisies blooming happily. _New beginnings...huh?_

I got out of bed and walked towards the toilet. I touched my chest to find boobs again. Sighing, I lifted the toilet set and groaned, "Commence squat position." 

* * *

I left my apartment and began to walk to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. "I haven't seen the old man since my mission," I chuckled, "He's gonna be glad to see me again!" I was happy for a while until I saw my friends from team 8. 

"What the hell? Is that you Naruto?!" yelled Kiba.

He ran towards me while Hinata followed behind. "Woah, Naruto, why're you a chick?! And how come you're actually wearing clothes in your sexy jutsu form?" 

I scratched the back of my head and replied weakly, "I was on a mission, and for some reason, I can't change back into my normal body. I've been like this for three days now..."

"Holy shit!" Kiba then looked over to Hinata, excited to tell her the news of my appearance, "Hinata, did you hear that? Naruto's a girl now!"

She looked at me, nervous and with a pink face. "Na-Naruto-kun...Is that really you?"

I smiled weakly as I scratched the back of my head. "Yeah I know, it's really shocking." 

She then stepped towards me, slowly and without fear for the first time. 

"Hinata?" Kiba asked, watching her make her towards me.

She looked back at him, shocked at her calmness around me. "Kiba...I'm not nervous anymore..." 

I began to laugh awkwardly. _She's so weird..._

Suddenly, Kiba began to look at me with lustful eyes. His eyes were scanning me from head to toe, making me uncomfortable. 

"Sooo...," he began, not taking his eyes off me, "Is this a permanent thing or...?"

As he looked at me, my body began to shake in uneasiness. "Um...I don't know..." 

Hinata looked at me worriedly, "Naruto-kun...are you okay with this?" 

I looked at her a little annoyed. "Yes Hinata, I'm _perfectly_ fine being turned into a girl and unable to turn back into a guy." 

She flinched in fear as she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I overreacted..."

Hinata quickly hid behind Kiba as he looked me over again. "The guys were hearing rumors about some hot chick that looked like you, suddenly appearing in the village about three days ago. I didn't believe it, but wow... I guess the rumors were true..." He said a little happily.

He gave a sly smile that made me very uncomfortable. "Um, I gotta go, see ya guys later." I quickly ran off no longer wanting to be around Kiba.

_Why did I feel so uneasy?!_

* * *

I finally reached the shop and entered happily as I yelled, "Hey old man, how about a big ol' bowl of Ramen?!" 

The old man looked at me in shock, "Naruto?! So the rumors were true!" He began to laugh, placing noodles into an empty bowl. "It's gonna take me a while to get adjusted, but I'm glad to see you're still the same ball of sunshine." 

I smiled at his kind words, glad that there was at least one person that wasn't treating me so differently.

He served me my favorite bowl of Ramen and began to talk to me: "So Naruto, how'd you end up like that?"

I placed my chopsticks down and sighed. _Not this again..._

I gave a weak smile. "I don't know, and I'm not even sure when I'll be back to normal again."

He turned around to continue cooking, "Oh I see. It must be tough..." He then served me another bowl and placed down next to me, "It's on me."

I smiled happily finishing up my current bowl. "Thanks!" I yelled as I began to devour the other bowl. 

Teuchi began to laugh, "Boy or not, you still know how to eat a bowl of Ramen!" 

I smiled to myself as I looked at my completely eaten bowl. _At least something stayed the same._

"Can I get a bowl too?" 

I looked over and saw Iruka Sensei coming to sit beside me. In a panic, I grabbed the empty bowl and stuck my face in it. 

_Ahhh I can't let him see me like this! Wait...why am I so embarrassed? I'm not scared of anything, believe it! I'm still Naruto Uzumaki!_

"Hey Teuchi, who's this lady? A new customer?" asked Iruka sensei shyly. The old man laughed as he mocked, "Now Iruka, don't get attached cuz that's Naruto!"

_Damn._

"Naruto?!" yelled Iruka sensei in disbelief.

I lifted my face from the bowl and looked at him awkwardly, "Hi Iruka Sensei..." 

"Naruto, what-?"

"It was nice to see you Iruka sensei, but I'm gonna be heading out now." I'm not going to answer the same question again!

The old man called after me, "Wait! You didn't pay!"

"Put it on my tab!" I yelled as I ran away. 

_I just wanted to enjoy my ramen in peace.._.

* * *

I ended up walking by the school when I saw Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji. I smiled, excited to see what they were doing, and ran up to them, "Hey guys, whatcha doing?!"

Shikamaru looked at me in shock, "Naruto you're-"

"Yeah I'm a girl right now and I can't change back, but that's beside the point, what're you guys doing?" 

"We're planning a sick game of hide in seek, Ninja version!" yelled Kiba while filling out some sort of map. When he was done scribbling he showed me the paper, "Look, these are all the places where we can hide." 

"But that's like the whole village!" I yelled excitedly.

"Exactly, it's gonna be fun!" yelled Choiji excitedly as he munched on his BBQ chips. 

"It's a drag if you ask me," sighed Shikamaru.

"I agree with Shikamaru," Shino added coldly.

"Hey!" Kiba yelled, "If you don't wanna play you can leave!"

"You said it not me," Shikamaru said as he placed his hand in his pockets.

_This looks so cool!_

"Can I play?!" I asked happily.

The four guys looked at each other awkwardly. "Umm," they said in unison.

"Look Naruto," began Shikamaru. "This is a guys game," continued Choji. "And since you're kind of a girl now, " added Kiba. "It'll be awkward," finished Shino.

I looked at them in shock. "But...but I'm still me. You know I'm still a guy, right? This is...this is just a temporary thing! Besides, we're still friends!"

Shikamaru sighed in distress. "Look Naruto, you're still our friend, but until you turn back into your normal self, you can't play with us."

_Normal self?! I'm still me! The only thing that changed was my body!_

I clenched my fists in anger as my blood boiled, ready to burst at any moment. "Whatever! I didn't wanna play your stupid game anyway!" I yelled as I ran away. 

_This is so stupid! All because I'm a girl? Really?!_

* * *

I ended up sitting on the Hokage mountain. I sat there angrily, frustrated with everything and everyone, and I just wanted to cry. "Ahhhh!" I yelled angrily, "Screw this!"

I stood up and raised my fists to the sky, pointing at the heavens in anger, "Why me?! Why am I still a freaking girl?! Why am I getting treated so differently?! You know what?! Whoever's up there listening, you can go fuc--wait!"

In that moment, a light bulb went off in my head. "Wait! Sasuke would never treat me differently!"

I quickly jumped off the monument and ran to find Sasuke. 

_He would never treat me differently. Never._


	5. Thanks Sasuke

I ran to find Sasuke. For the first time I actually wanted to see him because I knew he would be the only one that would never see me as anything other than the idiot that I am. So I ran until I found him napping in a tree. 

"Sasuke!" I yelled, "Get down here and fight me!"

He looked at me in annoyance, "What're you saying, idiot?"

I smiled as he called me an idiot. "That's right, I am an Idiot, so come down here and fight me!"

He jumped off the tree and looked at me indifferently, "I'm not interested." He then began to walk past me with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey! Come back here!" I yelled running after him. "Why won't you fight me?" I crossed my arms and smiled slyly, "Is it cuz you're scared you'll lose~?"

He looked back at me angrily, "I'm not scared."

"Then fight me~" I taunted

"No."

"yes!"

"No."

"Damn it Sasuke, Fight me!"

"I'm not going to fight you," he said a little louder

"You're just scared!" I yelled back. 

"Why can't you get it through your thick skull, that I'm not going to fight you!"

I grew angry with him and yelled without thinking: "Why?! Is it because I'm a girl?!"

"Yes!" he then covered his mouth quickly as if he realized he said something wrong.

"You too, huh?" I felt my eyes fill up with tears and I began to laugh weakly, "Hahahah, and to believe I thought you would never treat me differently..."

"Wait, Naruto-"

"Leave me alone!" I yelled as I dashed away again. 

_I hate this! I hate this, I hate this, I hate this!_

* * *

I was walking by the village market area when I saw Ino waving at Asuma Sensei. "Have fun with Kurenai Sensei~" she mocked as he walked out with a red face. As she waved happily she then looked over and waved at me, "Hey Naruto!"

I smiled weakly and walked into the flower shop.

"Alrighty, so what can I do for you?" she asked. 

I felt tears building up and I could feel my face shaking and heating up. I quickly bit my lip to stop it from shaking and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and sighed, "Uh...I think I need plant food."

"Plant food?" she asked a little amused.

"Yeah..."

She giggled and went to the back of the shop to grab a sack of fertilizer. 

_Damn, I almost cried like a lil girl._

She came back out and handed me the bag. "Here you go, some plant food." I nodded and began to reach for my wallet.

"Don't worry about it," She said as she decorated a bouquet of flowers, "It's on me. Go feed your daisies." 

I smiled at her as I walked out with the fertilizer in my hands.

Standing outside the store with the little bag in my hands, made me feel pathetic. I sighed sadly as I slowly made my way towards the park to be alone. 

_I thought I had friends, but now I dunno..._

* * *

I was at the park, sitting in a tree as I began to cry. I haven't cried in forever, but sometimes you just can't hold it in anymore. 

As each tear rolled down my face I quickly cleaned it away, but with every tear that was wiped away, more came rolling down.

"Ahhh...this...this is so stupid!" I yelled in frustration.

"And you look stupid too."

I quickly looked up to see Sasuke sitting before me. 

I quickly cleaned my face and breathed in, "Why're you here?" 

He folded his arms and looked away, "I just want to know why you're being such a pussy."

My face began to turn red with anger at his question. In moments, I had blown up:

"You wanna know why I'm being such a pussy?! Oh I dunno, maybe it's cuz I'm in a completely different body? I've been a guy for 13 years, and now I'm suddenly a girl? Sure it was nice to have a females body cuz I could feel up some real boobs for the first time or whatever, but now I'm done and wanna be me again. 

The guys don't let me play with them, Kiba looks at me weird, these tits are so freaking heavy and always get in the way, and you...you don't treat me the same anymore...you don't know what I'm going through, so you don't have the right to call me a fucking pussy!" 

Sasuke sighed as he stood up. He placed his fingers together and smoke appeared around him. 

_What is he doing?_

When the smoke cleared up, I saw him in a female's body.

He was a small petite girl with long black hair and a modest figure like Sakura's. He was clothed by his own clothes for the only thing that changed was his body. His skin was flawless and his presence radiated an aura of maturity, elegance, and cuteness. 

It was the complete opposite of my own jutsu. Even as a female, he always found a way to try and beat me.

He stretched his arms upward, reveling his delicate belly skin, leaving me in a trance as I stared at him. He slowly brought his arms back down and looked at me with an emotionless expression. "I guess you're right, they are a little heavy..."

_Huh?! Yours aren't even that big!_

I looked at him in shock and asked, "Why...why did you--?"

He began to walk up to me and then did a squat before me. He looked at me in the eyes and started to speak softly to me with his feminine voice, "You're right, I don't know what you're going through and changing to be a girl for a little while doesn't compare to what you're going through, but at least this way I can try to understand you a little better."

I looked at him, speechless and touched by his gesture. "You didn't have to...I didn't mean...Sasuke I--ow!"

He grabbed my cheeks, squeezing them together as he began to speak, "Shut up. I'm tired of hearing your voice."

He let go and sighed as he looked at me again: "You're an idiot."

I crossed my arms and pouted, "Shut up you jerk!"

He shook his head and repeated again, "You're an idiot."

"Why do you keep calling me that?!"

He looked at me seriously and said, "Because you're letting the fact that you changed genders define you. Naruto... you're still you inside...no matter what gender you are...and you're still a third rate ninja too." He ran his fingers through his hair and tossed it back, "Besides, my transformation is way better than yours."

"What did you say?!" I yelled with a flushed face.

He gave a small smile and began to stand up, but as he was getting up, he began to lose his balance. I opened my eyes wide and saw him about to land on top of me.

He fell forward, making me hit my head against the tree trunk and my lips against his. _Not this again!_ I thought as we looked at each other with open eyes. 

I quickly pushed him off me and stood up with a pink face. "Wow look at the time, I think I have to go~! Well I'll see you--"

I was about to run away when he called my name: "Hey Naruto...you forgot to say something."

I looked at him confused, "Um..."

"You're welcome," he said with a smile.

I could feel my face getting warmer as I saw his smile. I shook my head and looked away. Just before I jumped off the tree I looked back and said shyly, "Thanks...Sasuke..."

I began to Dash through the village freely under the moonlight. It was if all the problems from my day went away with the sun, and solutions rose with the moon.

_He's right. I'm still me inside no matter what gender I am now._

I smiled happily as the night wind ran through my golden hair.

 _Thank you Sasuke...thank you for reminding me how much of an idiot I can be_.

I then quickly hopped over the academy building and landed on the roof. I gazed up at the moon as I felt peace begin to take me over and calm my saddened heart.

_But...even though you helped me..._

I placed my hands around my mouth as I looked at the moon to yell: "I still hate you, Sasuke!"

I smiled to myself, content at the fact that I finally found a small source of happiness after the past few days of hell. Even though that happiness didn't come from my favorite person, I was still glad and grateful for it.

_Thanks, Sasuke...you're truly a good friend._


	6. Sakura's Advice

The next day, I was walking through the village when I saw Sakura eating by herself. I quickly went into the restaurant and sat in the seat across from her.

"Naruto?! What're you doing here?" She asked with an annoyed tone.

"I saw you by yourself, so I came in to keep you company!"

She looked at me suspiciously before she continued to enjoy her food.

It was silent for a while until I spoke, "Sakura-chan...does it bother you that I'm kinda a girl now?"

She stopped eating and stood up as she banged the table, "Hell yeah!" 

I sweatdropped as I looked at her scene. "Wow...that much?"

"Obviously, I mean, I'm supposed to be the only girl of the team, and now there's you. It's not like you're any competition, but still, it's threatening."

I looked down at the table in shame.

She sighed as she began to speak again, "Naruto, I know all this is new to you, but you need to stop being a baby."

I looked at her in shock: "What?"

"How long are you gonna keep feeling sorry for yourself?" She sighed as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Look Naruto, being a girl has nothing to do with who you are. Sure you have a vag now instead of your usual flame thrower, but at the end of the day you're still you in the inside." 

"Sasuke said the same thing..."

"What?!"

"No-nothing!"

"Hmm...well I'm just saying that you need to put on your big girl panties and realize that you're still you. What happened to the strong-willed Naruto I knew?!"

I breathed in and smiled as I pointed to myself, " _She's_ right here!" 

She smiled as she placed some money on the table to pay for her food. She stood up and showed me her hand, "Come on Naruto, you need to take a bath."

I lifted up my arm to smell my armpit, "Nah I smell pretty clean."

She clenched her fist as she looked at me with the best smile she could put on, "Naruto...I'm trying to invite you to the bathhouse."

"Oooh," I smiled at her and quickly stood up, "Yeah, I think I do have ta take a bath."

We began to make our way out of the restaurant when she started to do one of her lectures, "Alright Naruto, when we go in you have to wear a mask okay? I still don't trust your perverted brain."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and laughed happily, "Whatever you say, Sakura-chan~"

She giggled as I said her name playfully, "That's the Naruto I know." As we walked alongside each other I started to feel like myself again.

_Thank you Sakura-chan._

* * *

We were in the bathhouse: I had on a blindfold as we both soaked in the water. 

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

I moved my head in the direction of her voice, "What is it?"

"This might sound dumb, cuz I know you're still a guy in the inside, but is there a chance you could fall for a guy?"

"Sakura-chan, I only love you!" 

"Naruto...I'm just hoping that you won't fall for Sasuke."

I felt my heart drop as she told me that. I shook my head and replied with full sincerity, "Come on. Sasuke? I hate the guy!"

I heard a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear that..."

* * *

_**The next day** _

I woke up the next morning on the futon Sakura lent me for the night. I stretched happily and yelled, "Goooood Morning Hidden Leaf!!!" 

_I feel great!_

In seconds I felt a pillow hit my head and yelling followed after: "Shut up Naruto! I'm trying to sleep! Geez..."

"You didn't have to throw the pillow so hard~!" I whined as I rubbed my head. After rubbing the pain I looked over to Sakura's bed and placed my head on her mattress, "Hey Sakura-chan, I'm hungry."

She turned over to me with a face of anger, "Do I look like your mom? Go make your own damn food!"

I looked away mischievously, and stuck a finger in my ear as I taunted, "I can't really do that when I'm at your house." I looked back at her to see some sort of dark version of her appearance. In fear, I backed off and squealed, "Sakura-chan! I think there's a demon!"

She got out of bed and looked at me angrily with her fists, "Yeah there is, and I'm looking at the annoying demon that won't let me sleep!" She punched me over the head and knocked me out cold.

* * *

We headed out to the market place. We passed by the stores and finally ended up at Ichiraku's Ramen shop. 

"Hey old man!" I yelled as I entered happily, "How about a bowl for your favorite customer?!" 

He smiled happily, "You look cheery today, Naruto!"

"Believe it!" I shouted as I sat down. Sakura later came running in breathlessly.

"Naruto, you freaking left me!"

I rubbed the back of my head nervously, "Ah sorry, I saw the shop and ran here."

She sat down next to me and sighed. "Whatever...I'll take a bowl as well," she said as she placed her head on the table. 

The old man gave me my bowl and I attacked the food faster than ever. "This is always the best!" I yelled with my mouth full.

"Damn it Naruto! Have some more class; you're a girl now!"

"Class? I eat Roman however I want!" I yelled as I slurped up the noodles. 

Moments later another customer came in, "I see you're here, baka..." 

I looked over to the familiar voice to see Sasuke. I felt my cheeks warm up and I quickly devoured the food that was overflowing in my mouth. I began to choke and I quickly looked away in embarrassment. 

"You're even an Idiot when you eat," he said as he sat down beside me. 

Sakura looked over, completely ignoring the fact that I was dying, and began to talk with Sasuke in her fake girly voice: "Sasuke! I didn't expect you to come here~"

He stayed silent as Teuchi served him his bowl. 

After finally being able to breathe, I looked at my bowl in embarrassment and began to eat slowly. 

"Hmph... You're not eating like a pig today..." I heard Sasuke taunt as his cold eyes looked down on me.

I quickly stood up with a red face and yelled, "P-pig?! Your face is a pig, you dumb jerk!" 

_Huh?! What kind of comeback was that?! That sucked so much I think I could die of embarrassment!_

He did what looked like a small smile as he finished up his bowl. He looked at my bowl and asked, "Are you going to eat that?" 

I reached out my hands furiously and snatched my bowl away from his eyes, "Of course I am!"

He then stood up to face me. He looked at me with his cold eyes that had me in a trance. _Crap! Why can't I look away?!_

He leaned over closely to me as I tried to lean back without spilling my ramen. As I looked at his face I notice my eyes look down to his lips. I quickly looked away remembering the kiss from last time.

"Don't tell me you're going to join my fan club," he mocked with a playful tone.

I looked at him in disgust and I couldn't say anything. While I was in shock he snatched my bowl away and ate the remaining bit. "Thanks for the food," he said as he walked out. 

I quickly snapped back to reality and looked down at my empty bowl. "THAT--," I quickly walked outside and began to yell at the top of my lungs, "You ate my ramen you jerk!"

He remained silent as he continued to walk away, ignoring my words.

"You're a ramen eating jerk! I hate you!"

_I swear I'll kill him when I see him next time!_

I came back in and saw Sakura's shocked face. "What...what did I just witness?" she asked in disbelief. 

Teuchi began to chuckle alongside his daughter Ayame. 

I sat down looking at my empty bowl, "That punk ate my damn Raman!" 

"He also didn't pay..." reminded the old man, "Will you be paying? Also, you still owe me for the bowl from last time."

I opened up my half-empty wallet and died inside. 

"Screw you Sasuke!"


	7. I Didn't Open The Box

A week had passed by and I had still not turned back into my normal self. In concern, my team met up with the Hokage again to do an emergency meeting.

The old man looked at me in shock, "What is this?"

I lifted my arms to shrug dramatically, "That's what I've been tryna figure out."

Kakashi sensei stayed quite as he was deep in thought. After moments of silence, he finally spoke: "Naruto, when we were on the mission, did any ninja attack you?"

"I told you guys already, no one hit me, and it can't be a block of my chakra flow because I can still use it...but..."

Everyone looked at me intensely waiting for me to finish my sentence.

"But...I can't feel the 9 tails' power anymore."

"What?" Asked the Hokage in shock. 

"Naruto, are you sure?" asked Kakashi as he looked at me seriously.

"I'm sure. One night when I was being attacked...I was trying to summon the power, but I couldn't feel it. It was if it never existed." 

The Hokage and Kakashi looked at each other intensely. "I think we're going to have to call him," the third said as he began to write something down.

Kakashi nodded in agreement as he crossed his arms. "He's the only one that might be able to help."

I looked at them confused: "Who is it?!"

"Jiraiya," the third said as he placed his pencil down.

"Pervy sage?!" I yelled excitedly. 

Kakashi nodded, "He's the only one that might have a clue in what's going on."

I smiled to myself when I heard he was coming _. I haven't seen him in a while._

"When will he be coming?!" I asked excitedly to get out of this body.

"As soon as possible" 

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, and I walked together to the park to talk about everything that's been going on.

"Naruto...are you sure you're telling us everything?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

I suddenly felt my blood go cold and began to get nervous, "Of course Sakura-chan! Why would I leave anything out?" _So I won't get in trouble._

Sasuke sat down on the bench and intertwined his hands together as he began to think. "Something's not adding up. Are you really telling us everything?"

I flinched in fear, "Uh...of course I would tell you guys everything! I mean...what's there to hide?" _Nothing except for the fact that I opened the box._

Sasuke and Sakura looked at me suspiciously. Sakura began to walk towards me with her hands on her hips. "Now that I think about it, wasn't there some weird bright light that appeared suddenly that day?" 

_Crap! I thought I was the only one who saw the light..._

Sasuke stood up and began to walk towards me as well. He placed his hand in his pockets and spoke, "There was a sudden blue light..." He looked at me in the eyes and asked, "Naruto...did you open the box?"

 _Crap!_ I waved my hands in front of me and answered nervously, "Wha-what? Why would I open the box that we were specifically asked not to open...?" 

_Because I'm an idiot with two brain cells, and I never think of the consequences._

Sakura raised a fist and yelled angrily, "So you did open the box!"

"No, I didn't! I promise I didn't open it...completely..."

"You idiot!" She yelled as she hit me over the head. 

I did a squat in as I held my head in pain. "You didn't have to hit me!" I whined.

Sasuke squat before me to speak to me. I looked away and pouted, "I didn't open the box..."

I felt his hand grab my face to turn it towards him so I could face him. "Let go, you're hurting me!" I yelled as he squished my face.

"Did you open the box?" He asked again while closing into my face. 

I felt my face start to warm up as he got closer to me. "I diwint wopen it!" I yelled bearly able to speak correctly.

He moved his face closer, so close that I could feel his breath again my lips. "Did you open the box?" He asked again in a husky voice.

I changed my position as my legs gave out and had me sitting down on the floor, pressing my legs together. _Damn it, this body is acting weird..._

He gave me a sly smile and whispered in my left ear the same question, "Did you open the box?"

I pressed my legs together tighter as I felt everything getting warm. _Damn it, for some reason he sounds so sexy! Ahwjsjkd What's going on?!_

I looked at him with innocent eyes as I felt saliva slowly escaping my mouth, "I...I..."

"Okay, that's enough~!" Yelled Sakura as sweetly as possible. She quickly pushed me over causing Sasuke to let go of me. 

She laughed awkwardly as she spoke, "Wow...that was...that was awkward!"

I glanced over at Sasuke and quickly looked back when my eyes met his. _What the hell was that?!_

While I avoided all eye contact with him, I heard him sigh. "I wouldn't have had to do that if you would just tell us, idiot..."

I let out a deep breath and decided to come clean, "Okay...I did open the box--but only for a second! I swear!"

"Damn it Naruto! You had one job, and you couldn't even do that!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke sighed again and began to walk away. 

I stood up, still feeling flustered as I watched his back walking away from me. _This asshole-!_

"Whe-where are you going you jerk?!"

He lifted a hand from his pocket and waved, still walking forward, never looking back.

I slapped my face and furiously shook my head to come back to earth. I placed my hands around my mouth and yelled:

"I hate you Sasuke!"


	8. The Stone

_**The next day** _

I was walking by the hot springs when I saw a telescope sticking out of the bushes. I sighed as I walked over the suspicious object. _That has to be him._

I walked behind the bush and tapped the man's shoulder. "Hey, what do you think you're doing, you pervert?" 

The man quickly turned around and yelled in surprise. "Oh I'm so sorry lovely lady, I was just--Naruto?!" 

_I knew it was him..._

His face flushed red and I could see him starting to drool. "Why Naruto, what brings you here in such a sexy form~?" He asked as he moved his hands in a squeezing motion. 

I crossed my arms and looked at him with a face of annoyance. "Listen here pervy sage, I've been like this for a little over a week now, and I can't turn back into a guy." 

He looked at me in disbelieve. "So you've been all sexy for more than a week...and didn't tell me?!" He whined as he tried to hug me. 

I quickly pushed him off and shouted angrily, "This is serious pervy sage! I can't change back into my normal body and I can't feel the 9 tails' power." 

He quickly stopped fooling around and looked at me in shock. "What? You can't feel its power?" 

I nodded as I ran my fingers through my long pigtails. "I was on a mission last week, and I came back like this. I really don't know why I'm like this."

He placed his hand over his chin and began to think. "How could this happen?" As he sat down to think he placed a finger on his chin and then pointed to my belly. 

"Naruto, lift up your shirt!"

"Hey! I'm not your source of entertainment!" I retorted.

"I need to check something. Come on Naruto, stop being shy and just show me your belly!" He said impatiently.

"I'm sorry, I don't do strip teases for free."

"I'll treat you to a bowl of Ramen," he bargained.

"Deal," I replied quickly as I took off my shirt.

As I stood there with my bra, I placed my hands on my hips as he looked at my belly. "What're you looking for?" I asked curiously. 

He placed his hand on my belly and sighed. "It's gone."

"What's gone?" I asked in fear

"Your seal is gone."

"How--?!"

"Naruto, what happened on your mission."

"Well, we were sent to retrieve this treasure that these weak ninjas took. I took them all down with my sexy jutsu, and after that, I couldn't change back."

He looked away as he thought and finally asked, "What was the treasure you were supposed to get?"

"Hmmm I dunno, but it made this flashing blue light--oh crap!"

He looked at me seriously as he moved forward to stare me down, "How did you know it gave off a blue light?"

"Uh...um...you see...the third said I couldn't open the box and I was like, I do what I want. So I opened it for a second and this light was all like booosh. So I quickly closed it, but I promise I didn't have it open for more than a second or two." After I came clean I was out of breath from how quickly I spoke. 

Pervy sage quickly stood up and began to walk away: "Follow me!"

* * *

We ended up at the library. "Hey pervy sage, I don't get why we're here." 

Jiraiya ignored me and grabbed four books off the shelf and handed them to me. "Look through these and tell me if the picture of the treasure you saw shows up."

I let out a grunt as he forced me to do homework. I sat down at a desk and opened the first book. 

_Nope, this isn't it. Not this one either. Ehhh it kinda looks like it, but no. This one...!_

"Hey! It's this one!" I yelled.

Everyone in the library looked at me angrily. Jiraiya came over and looked at the picture of the stone.

"Oh damn... you're in some deep shit Naruto."

I looked at him quickly, completely confused. "What do you mean?!" I whispered loudly, trying to keep my voice at a minimum.

He sat down on the seat and crossed one leg over the other, "I mean that you're in some deep shit."

"Okay, and that means what exactly?" I asked getting annoyed.

"That stone is dangerous. Whoever wilds that stone has the power to change fate. So if that stone got in the wrong hands it could completely change the outcome of the planet. And since you opened the box, the stone changed your fate."

"It changed my fate? Wait wait wait. This is stupid! How would some stone completely change my fate? I make my own damn fate, believe it!" 

He looked at me while shaking his head, "Let me try and simplify this for your small brain; the stone causes a butterfly effect. Which means, if one thing changes, everything changes, so your fate changed and so did the fate of the people around you."

"No way...So being a girl is causing a huge effect on the outcomes of the future?! No way. This is stupid. Why would the stone trap me in this body? Who's fate am I even changing by being a girl?!" I shouted as I ran my hands over my face in distress. 

"Listen Naruto, the only way you can change back is if you find out what exactly changed in your fate."

"Pfft, that's easy. It obviously changed my gender. I know that much, yet why am I still a freaking girl?!"

He placed a hand to his chin and began to think, "Maybe...maybe it changed your gender for a reason." He stayed quiet and looked at me excitedly, "Maybe there's someone in your heart and you want to save them, and the only way is to be a girl!" He squealed excitedly like a little girl excited about their favorite shojo manga.

"Pervy sage..." I grabbed his shoulder and looked at him with a smile, "are you...FUCKING STUPID?!" 

"A young lady shouldn't curse," he said in a fake voice. 

"Good, cuz I'm not a young lady! I'm a fucking 13-year-old, hormonal ass, teenage boy!" I folded my arms angrily and shouted, "Do you think this is one of your books?! It's not, okay! It's real and serious. If--" 

I was suddenly interrupted by the librarian: "Excuse me, I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave."

Pervy sage stood up and began to push me out the door, "We were just leaving, ha ha ha..." he then turned toward me and whispered loudly, "Look at what you did! You got us kicked out!"

"Shut up! you yelled too!"

* * *

We were finally out of the library and we decided to go over to the dango shop. 

He brought back four sticks of dango and we sat outside. 

"Look Naruto, I'm just saying that you having to save someone, could be a possibility."

I stayed quiet as I ate my dango, still annoyed with his unreasonable theory, but I was running out of other ideas, so I finally decided to accept that possibility. "Okay, so let's say that is a possibility...who would I have to save?"

Pervy sage quickly stood up and placed his hands on his hips, "Hmm I dunno..." he then turned around to look at me with a smile and a thumbs-up, "You'll know when it's time. Good luck Naruto!"

Without another word he was gone.

I sat there feeling more confused than ever. 

_I have to save someone? But who?_

I ate my other dango and mumbled to myself, "Who does he think he is? Tryna act all cool...he's so stupid." I smiled lightly and stood up excited, knowing I was one day closer to being back in my old body.

I felt the wind brush my face as it carried my hair.

"Welp...time to go save someone."


	9. Someone In My Head

The next day I ran over to Sakura's house and began to knock on the door furiously. "Sakura-chan~!" I repeated with every knock.

She finally opened the door in her pajamas while holding a kunai, "You better have a good reason for waking me up this damn early."

I threw my hands up in the air: "I come in peace!"

"Tch. Come in," she said as she opened the door.

I quickly walked in and lead myself to the living room. Sakura sat on the couch as I cleared my throat to start my rant, "Sakura-chan, I think I know how to get out of this body!"

Her eyes opened wide as she sat up in attention, "What? How?"

"So yesterday I was with pervy sage, and we found out that the stone has the power to change one's fate. So he came to a conclusion and said that the stone changed me into a girl for a reason. That maybe there's someone I need save...but I don't know who! So I need to save this person and hopefully I'll return to my amazing guy body!" 

Sakura crossed her arms and sighed, "So because you opened a box you weren't supposed to, _I_ have to help you find _one_ person out of the _seven billion_ people on the planet, for you to save and turn back into a guy, right?"

I sweatdropped as she repeated my situation which sounded insanely impossible: "Yeah...basically."

She facepalmed herself and sighed, "Damn it Naruto...well, let's get to it."

"Really?" I asked excitedly

"Duh, of course. Let's go find Sasuke," she said about to walk out of the house.

"Wa-wait Sakura-chan!"

"What?!" She retorted angrily.

"You're still in your pajamas..."

She looked down at herself and looked back at me in embarrassment: "I knew that!"

* * *

After we told Sasuke the plan he sighed in frustration. "So how are we going to find the person you need to save?"

I crossed my arms as I whipped my hair back: "I got that covered. All we have to do is go on missions to help people."

Sakura cleared her throat as she took out a piece of paper, "We looked into the missions and they're all simple D and C rank missions. In other words, we're doing community service."

He sighed as he looked back at me: "What's the first mission?"

Sakura looked at her list. "Walking some dogs."

Sasuke sighed again as he looked at me. "When do we start?"

I smiled excitedly as I pointed up to the sky. "Right now!"

* * *

Five hours have past by and still nothing. The day was coming to an end and we were on our last mission: a search for a lost item.

"Alright, I'll search in the left: Naruto, you'll search in the right; Sasuke-kun, you can come with me if you want~"

"No thanks," he retorted. He then walked off into the woods alone. 

"Jeez what a jerk," I mumbled to myself. 

I waved goodbye at Sakura as I began to walk away. 

I ran into the woods looking at the floor to find the lost bracelet. I searched for what felt like forever when I ended up at a pond.

"Wow, it sure is pretty..." I whispered to myself as I looked at the crystal clear water.

I walked towards a rock and sat down to take a break. I looked at the pond and smiled, "I can't believe I'm one step closer to getting my old body back." 

I stretched happily as I looked at the sunset. "After being a girl for this long, it's gonna be a lil weird being a guy again."

"It sure is."

I quickly looked back to see where the voice was coming from. "Sasuke?"

He walked towards me and sat down beside me. I pouted as I looked away, "Why aren't you looking for the bracelet?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Hmph..." 

It was an awkward silence between us, so I decided to say something. 

"Hey--" we both said. I quickly shook my head and allowed him to go first. "You go first," I said I looked away and towards the pound.

I waited for him to speak, but no words were heard from him in the past minute or so. 

_Why's he taking so long to speak?! Doesn't he know he's making this hella awkward? What an idiot._

I decided to look back at him to see what could be the reason he was taking so long to speak, but when I turned to face, I saw him staring at me with a passionate gaze. 

_Wh-what the hell?! What's with that face?!_

I quickly looked away, embarrassed by his gaze. "Weren't you gonna say something?!" I shouted slightly annoyed.

His hand reached for my face and forcefully turned my head so my eyes could face his. 

"Naruto..."

I looked at his cold eyes and I couldn't look away. I was in a trance. 

He began to move his face closer. His lips almost touching mine, but before he could kiss me, I quickly pushed him away. 

"Um I have to go find that bracelet now," I said as I stood up, walking backwards.

He stood up as well, looking at me regretfully. "Naruto wait--" 

"No, I should really be getting ba--ahh!" I felt myself losing my balance as I tripped on a rock while walking backwards. I unconsciously moved my arm forward to grab onto his hand. As I fell into the pond, he came with me.

I lifted myself up from the shallow waters and looked over at Sasuke. "Are you okay?" I asked as I crawled over to him. 

He adjusted himself, sitting upright as I made my way to him. He looked at me and quickly grabbed my shirt collar, pulling me towards him. "Sasuke, what're you doing?!" I yelled as I landed into his chest. 

He placed his arms around me as if I was the most valuable and precious thing to ever exist. He hugged me tightly as he buried me into his chest. 

"Naruto...I don't...I don't want you to--shit! Why can't I say it?!"

I pulled back a little to look at him. "Say what?"

He placed his hand on my face, caressing it lovingly. 

"Sasuke...?"

He lowered his head and kissed me on the lips. _Is he-- Did he just willingly kiss me?!_

As he parted from my lips, I felt my body create an overwhelming heat between my legs. I couldn't think. I just stared at him in shock. "Sasuke, why did you...?"

He looked at me as he held my cheek in his hand. "I...I--"

I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed him back. I wasn't thinking, and I allowed my body to act on its own. Something inside of me just wanted to be held by him.

His hand moved to the back of my head, cradling it as he pushed it forward to intensify the kiss. 

"Sasuke..." I whispered as I felt the heat between my legs intensify. He then began to trail off and kiss me down my neck. 

_This feels so goo--wait! What am I doing?!_

I quickly placed my hands on his chest and pushed away.

"What the hell are we doing?!" 

He looked at me without a word. I felt the pounding sensation between my legs as I looked at his lustful face.

I gazed into his eyes deeply with great passion, and unable to resist, I leaned my head in and kissed him again intensely. He then bit my lip, and as I gasped in pain, he stuck his tongue into my mouth.

_Damn this isn't right, but it's amazing...I can't stop...!_

I could feel his hands begin to travel down to my waist as he placed his hand on my butt as he grabbed each side intensely. "Sasuke~" I moaned loudly. 

He brought his face close to my ear and whispered seductively, "What's wrong Naruto? You know if you moan that loudly Sakura might hear you..." As he said that he grabbed onto my ass even tighter. I moaned his name again in pleasure. 

_Fuck this is amazing! I want more...harder...harder!_

"Naruto? Sasuke?" 

We both quickly stopped and looked at each other. "Sakura!" we both said.

I quickly got up but tumbled back down due to my shaking legs. _I'm so turned on I can't freaking stand!_

"Fuck..." I mumbled to myself as I tried to regain my balance.

I looked over to Sasuke to see a bulge in his shorts. _What the-?!_

He quickly turned away and disappeared without a trace. My face flushed red as I thought about his bulge. _It was big.._. 

I quickly shook my head and walked over to Sakura's voice. 

"Oh Naruto, there you are! Have you seen Sasuke?"

"Uh, um, nope. Not at all!" I said awkwardly.

"Oh okay...hey, how come you're all wet?"

_Wet?! She can tell I'm turned on?! Are my pants so soaked you can tell?!_

"Uh...um...Sakura-chan it's not what--eek!"

She reached over and grabbed ahold of one of my blond pigtails. "Why're you being so jumpy Naruto?! I'm just asking Why're you're so wet. Even your hair is drenched! What were you even doing?"

_That's right, I fell into that stupid pound!_

"Oh yeah! That's right, I fell into a pound! Teehehehe, clumsy me~!"

She looked at me strangely. "Um okay...by the way, I found the bracelet." 

"Nice!" I shouted as I snapped my fingers. 

She looked at me suspiciously. "You're acting weird..."

"What? Me? Acting weird? Why would you assume that?!" I yelled completely acting suspiciously.

"Hmm okay..." She said as she walked off.

As she walked away, I fell down to my knees and sighed in relief. _Damn that was close..._

I closed my eyes to see an image of Sasuke pop into my mind. I opened my eyes quickly and smacked my face. 

"Why are you thinking of him?!" I asked as I covered my face with my hands. 

_I can't get him out of my head!_


	10. Don't Change Back

That night I got home and took a long shower. As I stood underneath the showerhead I began to think about what happened between Sasuke and me at the pond. 

I touched my lips, running a finger over the skin of my lips. "I can still feel his tongue...ahhh I feel so bad, my lips were chapped!" I yelled as I pulled my blonde hair. 

"It must have been rough on him--wait! That's not important. The fact that I made out with him is a big no-no!"

I turned off the water and grabbed my towel. I ran the towel over my face as I yelled into it. "I have that stupid jerk stuck in my head!" 

I quickly dried myself and placed on my pajamas: a giant baggy shirt. I ran towards my bed and this time landed on my back to avoid the boob pain. I quickly rolled over and stuck my face into my pillow. 

"Damn it, just thinking about him is getting me hot..." 

I turned over to see my pot of daisies standing beside my team picture. "Is this...my new beginning?"

I looked over to my picture and my eyes only focused on Sasuke. As I looked at him I felt that pounding sensation between my legs again. I squeezed my thighs close to try and stop the pounding.

I looked at him more intensely and the pounding got more intense. I lowered my hand to feel the top part of my underwear beginning to get moist. _I'm getting wet..._

"I want you to fuc--waoh! What am I saying?!" I yelled as I sat up. I shook my head again and laid down. Damn, I'm so turned on right now...

I lowered my hand into my panties and swallowed nervously. "I've never done this as a girl before..."

I began to slip two fingers into my folds as I pressed the tip on the inside. I jolted from the sudden stimulation I received. I closed my eyes and opened them up again to look at his picture. I began to lower my hand deeper into my crotch as I began to fantasize about him.

"Sasuke..." I moaned as I played with my folds. I quickly changed my position so I could deepen the penetration. I began to pant madly as my fingers moved inside me. "Sasuke~"

I could feel the walls around my fingers begin to tighten. " I'm...I'm go--"

"Is this a bad time?" 

I looked over to my window to see Kakashi Sensei covering his eyes as he stood on the border of the window. 

_I forgot to close the window!_

I quickly took my fingers out and pulled my underwear back up. "Kakashi sensei, what're you doing here?!" I yelled embarrassed. How long was he there?!

"Well I saw your window open and so I came by to check up on you...I'm sorry I didn't--"

"Ho-how long were you there?!" I yelled as I covered my face.

"Not long..." he whispered with a red face. 

_This is so embarrassing!_

"Well um... Jiraiya sensei informed us of everything...including the fact that you opened the box."

 _Damn_.

"By the looks of things, we're not sure if you can ever go back to your original body."

I looked at him normally. 

He squinted as he looked at me suspiciously, "You're not complaining?"

I noticed my sudden behavior and quickly began to whine, " Damn...I might have to stay a girl?!"

"That wasn't convincing."

I sweatdropped as I looked at him. 

"Well I guess I'll be off..." he began to turn away when he looked back at me, "By the way Naruto, just don't let Sakura find out you're in love with Sasuke." 

My eyes widened in shock and I tried to protest: "I'm not--"

"Bye Naruto," and with a cloud of smoke, he was gone.

I quickly slammed my window and grabbed my pillow to yell in it. _What the hell?!_

* * *

I walked out of my apartment the next morning to see Sasuke standing outside my door. 

I jolted back in surprise of his appearance. "Ah Sasuke!" 

He looked at me as he crossed his arms, "Why'd you yell?"

"I-I didn't know you would be here!" I shouted completely flustered.

"I'm here too!" Added Sakura as she came out from behind Sasuke.

When I saw her I felt slightly disappointed. _Why is she here?_

Sakura took out her list and began to read it, "We still have a lot of missions to do today too..." 

Sakura kept on talking, but I couldn't make out anything she was saying. I was too busy looking at Sasuke. As we looked into each other's eyes, it was if we were the only ones there. 

_Sasuke_... I looked at him passionately as I clenched my shirt over my heart. _My heart keeps beating_...

"Naruto?" 

I couldn't take my eyes off him. His raven black hair, his cold lifeless eyes, just looking at him was enough to make me go wild. 

"Hello? Earth to Naruto!"

I quickly broke out of my trance and looked over to Sakura. "Oh ah Yeah! Let's start these missions!" I yelled as I began to run away. 

_What's wrong with me?!_

* * *

We were on a new mission: find an old lady's lost cat. I went off by myself to get away from them. I needed to think. 

"Arg this is frustrating...I hate that guy!" I yelled as I looked through a bush. "He's rude, insensitive, a jerk, and everyone loves him! He thinks he's sooo~ cool, but you know what?! I don't think he is!" 

Even after all the things I said about him, his existence wouldn't leave my mind. _What the hell is wrong with me?!_

I ended up pulling a branch off of a tree in anger: "Get out of my head!"

"Who?"

I looked back to see Sasuke. I pointed the branch at him and yelled angrily, "What're you doing here?!"

"I just needed to make sure you weren't slacking again...baka." He then began to walk towards me with the same lustful look from last time. 

My face flushed red as I became nervous. "St-stay away from me!" I yelled.

As he approached me, I swung the branch to hit him, but he quickly blocked it and threw it out of my hand. "Shit!" 

He quickly grabbed onto my wrist and used his other arm to wrap it around my waist. 

"What're you doing?! Let me go!" I yelled as I began to struggle.

He gave a small smirk as he placed his forehead against mine. "You know your face is completely red..." he whispered.

_Not this sexy whispering again!_

"Shu-shut up!" I yelled as I headbutt him.

He quickly let go of me and touched his forehead in pain.

"What do you think you're doing?! Yesterday was a mistake, and it's never gonna happen again, so get lost!"

"Do you really not want it to happen again?" He asked.

My arms started to shake in nervousness. "Of course not!" I yelled back.

"Really? Cuz your body said something completely different last time."

I flinched as I felt the heat between my legs return. _This is happening not because I'm attracted to him, but because I'm just a horny teen! Yeah! That's it!_

"Listen Sasuke, we're just horny teens going through puberty, and that's why yesterday happened, but we're not doing it again," I said content with my conspiracy.

He shook his head and walked up to me again. I quickly backed up until my back hit against a tree. "Why...why don't you go do this with Sakura-chan?! She obviously likes you a lot, so why me? You do know I'm still a guy in the inside, so go do this with an actual girl!" I yelled as I clenched my fist.

He slowly raised his hand to my face and began to caress it. "Naruto...I don't care if you're a guy or a girl..."

He slowly brought his lips towards mine and kissed me slowly. I couldn't resist any longer and began to kiss him back.

We parted slowly as he looked into my eyes. "You're an Idiot."

"What-!"

He kissed me again quickly, causing me to stop talking. 

"I...I don't want you to change back..." he whispered as he held me in an embrace.

My eyes opened widely as I heard his words. "What?"

His hold on me tightened as he looked at me again and said those bittersweet words,

"I _don't_ want you to change back."


	11. His Feelings

I looked at him in shock from his words. "You don't want me to change back?"

He sighed as he let me go. "Forget it..."

I felt my heart begin to skip happily at his words, "Wa-wait! You really don't want me to change back?!" 

"I said forget it."

"No no, what did you mean by that?" 

He began to scratch his head as I saw a light shade of pink cross his face, "Figure it out yourself..." He then began to walk away without another word.

"He doesn't want me to change back...he doesn't want me to change back?!" I began to pull on my hair in stress. "Why not?!" 

I took a deep breath and exhaled. I sat down on the grass and started to think. "Okay...Sasuke's been acting weird since I became like this. He's suddenly obviously horny and he doesn't want me to change back...What does this mean?!" 

I laid back in the grass and looked up at the sky. "I dunno why...but I'm kinda glad..." 

I quickly back sat up and yelled, "What am I thinking?!" 

"UGH, stupid hormones! Stupid Sasuke! Stupid fate changing stone!" 

After my rant, I looked before me to see the cat we were looking for. I pouted as I looked at it in annoyance. "Why didn't you show up sooner? Stupid cat..."

* * *

_**The next day** _

I was walking out of my apartment when I saw Sasuke again. "Ah Sasuke!" I yelled again. I quickly remembered about Sakura and asked, "Sakura-chan, are you there too?" 

"No, it's just me," he said as he walked towards me. With every step he walked forward, I walked back until I hit the door.

"W-what do you want?!" I yelled.

"How do you still not get it?" He asked as he placed his hands on the wall, stopping me from leaving. "You're an idiot." 

"And you're too close!" I retorted as I looked away. 

He sighed as he used one hand to grab onto my face again and turn it towards him. "Do I really need to spell it out for you?"

"Swell whut owt," I asked as he squeezed my cheeks. 

He looked at me for a while in silence, as if he was preparing to say something. He then let go of my cheeks and began to walk away. "Forget it."

Feeling disappointed, I quickly ran after him. "You said that last time! Now I can't forget it!"

He stopped walking and looked towards me. "You're really an idiot." He pulled me by my shirt collar and kissed me on the lips. "Figure it out," he whispered.

Without another word, he left. I stood there in shock, still trying to process what happened. When I finally realized, I looked around me quickly in fear. "Ah crap, was there anyone around?!" 

* * *

I was walking by the school when I saw Hinata sitting by herself. _Why's she by herself?_

I walked towards her to see her sitting with her hands against her face. 

"Hinata, what's wrong?" I asked. 

She looked up at me, and I could see the stains of tears on her cheeks. "Na-Naruto-kun..." she wiped her face and shook her head, "No it's nothing...I'm okay."

I sat beside her. "You can tell me anything, believe it!" I yelled to try and brighten the mood.

She looked at me and back down at the floor, unable to look at me for some unknown reason. "Naruto-kun...do you like Sasuke-kun?" 

I felt my heart jump at the sudden question. "Wh-wha-what?! Me?! Like Sasuke?! Noooooo of course not!" 

"But...but I saw you guys kiss this morning..."

_Ah crap! Damn it Sasuke!_

"Are...are you sure that was me?" I asked as I felt the palms of my hand begin to sweat. 

She nodded.

"Hinata...it's not what you think! He's just been suddenly doing that for some reason."

"So...he likes you?"

I felt my heart skip as I thought about him liking me. "Uh...of course not!"

"But you don't kiss someone unless you like them! Right?!" She shouted slightly. 

I folded my arms and thought about the very first time we kissed. "We kissed once in the school academy, remember? I didn't like him then, and I still don't!" 

She looked at me and sighed. "Naruto-kun...when will you be a guy again?" 

I looked at her in shock. "Um...I dunno...maybe not until I find someone to save."

"But...What if you stay a girl? I...I won't be able to..." her face suddenly became beet red. "Ah...I have to go!" she whined as she ran away.

"She's always so weird..." 

I was about to walk off too when I remembered something. "Hinata!" 

She stopped running and looked back at me. 

"Please...don't tell anyone what you saw this morning!" 

She nodded. "You have my word."

* * *

The day was finally over and I was at home getting ready for bed. I brushed my hair through with my fingers as I sat on my bed looking at the moon.

"I wonder if the moon ever gets lonely." _It reminds me of Sasuke..._

I felt my face flush red at the thought of him. "Stupid! Idiot! What am I thinking?!"

I noticed the window was open again so I went to quickly close it, but right before I was about to close it, a random shadow came through and pushed me down onto the bed. 

"Ah get off me!" I yelled as I struggled. 

"Naruto..."

I looked at the shadow clearly and saw Sasuke. "Sasuke?! What're you doing in my home?!"

He quickly let me go and got up to close the window. "Naruto, have you figured it out yet?"

I sat there completely clueless. "Tch, is this what you came here for? To ask if I figured out your problem?" 

He facepalmed as he sighed. "So you haven't figured it out. You're an idiot."

"Whatever..." I laid down on the bed and covered myself with the blanket. "The doors that way. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to sleep."

He lifted up the blanket and laid down underneath it with me. " Naruto, I'm not leaving until you figure it out because I can't wait any longer."

I quickly turned away from him. "Why do I need to figure this out?"

Suddenly, I felt his arm wrap around me from behind, and his hands moved to my waist, pulling me closer to him. "What're you--?" He began to rub his fingers over my underwear in a teasing motion, causing my mind to go blank. 

"Naruto...why can't you figure out something so simple."

I bit my lip, trying not to let the moans escape. I quickly placed my hand over his to stop him. "Sa-Sasuke... you shouldn't be doing this to me...Why don't you and Sakura--"

"I don't want Sakura."

I grabbed onto his hand tighter as my heart began to beat faster. "Why...why not?"

"I don't like her."

I quickly turned over to face him. "But...you don't like me either."

He brought the hand that was at my waist up to my face and pulled at my cheek. "Ow that hurt!"

"Idiot."

"But you don't--"

He quickly kissed my lips to stop me from talking. 

"I do..."

"What?" I asked while pulling away.

"I do...like you."

I felt my heart race and skip happily at his words. "You like me?" I asked in disbelieve.

He nodded as he ran a finger over my lips. "I like you a lot..." 

He lowered his lips to mine, and this time I didn't resist.


	12. My Feelings

I woke up the next morning thinking about last night. I felt my face heat up and I closed my eyes happily with a smile. 

"Ahhh he likes me!" I squealed as I rolled around on my bed. "And if I didn't stop him last night..." my face started to burn as I held my cheeks in embarrassment. "We might have gone all the way!"

I continued to squeal as I thought about him and last night. I rolled back over to face my daisies and smiled happily. "So this is my new beginning...Ino was right; maybe changing into a girl was a good thing."

I got ready to leave my apartment when I suddenly remembered something important. "That's right! Last night he told me to give him an answer to whether I like him too..."

_I don't know whether I like him or not. I mean just the other day I hated him, and now all of a sudden I can't get him out of my head..._

I sighed as I thought about my problem. "Welp, I guess that's gonna have to wait!" I said happily as I skipped down the hall to go eat some Ramen.

_Sasuke liiiiikes me~! Ahhh I feel so happy!_

* * *

While eating my bowl of Ramen I couldn't help but hum as I enjoyed each noddle slowly. 

"Hey old man, you're Ramen tastes amazing today~!" I sang as I smiled at him happily.

Ayame began to laugh as she set down another bowl for me. "You're in a good mood, huh Naruto?"

I placed a hand on my cheek as I tilted my head to the side with a smile, "What? Is it that obvious~?"

"It kind of is since you're practically glowing," the old man said with a chuckle.

"Is it a boy~" Ayame teased.

I chuckled happily, "Ohhh you talk too much~!" 

I began the next bowl of Ramen when another customer came in. "Hey Naruto."

I looked over to see Iruka sensei. "Sensei~ long time no see!" I said happily.

"You seem happy," he laughed as he ordered a bowl. "I see you're still a girl."

"Yeah~ it be like that sometimes."  
 _And I'm not planning on changing back! Well...at least not for now~_

I finished my bowl quickly and walked out with a skip to my step. To every person I came across, I smiled happily and greeted. 

"Today's a great day!" 

* * *

I ended up at the park when I looked up to see Sasuke in a tree again. _Lucky~!_

I jumped up on the tree and sat down across from him. "Hey Sasuke!"

He looked at me with a raised brow. "Why're you so happy?" 

"Hmm, I dunno~" I sang as I looked at him with a smile.

He gave a small smile and whispered, "Idiot."

I looked at him and I felt this sudden urge to hold him in my arms and kiss him. 

"What?"

"I wanna kiss you," I said bluntly.

He gave a small laugh and looked over to me with open arms. "Come here."

I smiled and quickly crawled into his arms. I placed my face into his chest and grabbed onto his shirt like a child. "Mmm~ For some reason I'm really happy right now."

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around me. "I can tell," he whispered as he played with my hair. 

As he ran his fingers through my long blonde hair, I wrapped my arms around him, feeling safe in his arms. 

"Naruto...do you like me?" 

I felt my heart skip as he asked that question. "Wh-why the sudden question?"

"Naruto, I'm serious about you. I really like you, but I need to know if you feel the same way."

I looked at him in awe from his serious tone. I looked away from his gaze and felt a shiver down my spine. "Sasuke...I don't know whether I like you or not. I mean for all I know, what I'm feeling can be temporary. Like...maybe it's a girl thing or something."

He began to frown as he pushed me away gently. "That sounds like bull shit."

"I mean...ugh I dunno!"

He stood up slowly and looked down at me with a frown. "Get back to me when you're ready to grow up."

He jumped off the branch, leaving me on my own. I hit my forehead on the trunk of the tree while yelling: "Stupid! Stupid! I'm such an idiot!"

_See Naruto? This is what happens when you run away from your problems!_

* * *

The next day I woke up feeling a heavy weight on my soul. _Shit...Is this the price for my sins?_

I sighed as I got ready to go out to do the next mission today. I walked out of my apartment to head over to the park. Today's mission was to pick out weeds from an old lady's house.

I reached the park to see Sakura and Sasuke already waiting for me. I glanced over at Sasuke to see him completely ignore me. 

I sighed as Sakura continued to say something about the mission.

"Alright guys let's do this!" She yelled cheerfully. 

Sasuke stayed silent and I did a weak nod.

"What's up with you guys?" She asked completely clueless. 

"Tch, it's nothing..." I replied as I crossed my arms. 

"Hmph. Of course it's nothing...nothing to her," he mumbled as he walked away.

I threw punches in the air as he was turned around. _I wanna hit em so Bad! Who does he think he is throwing shade?!_ I followed behind him with loud stomps.

"Wait...what? I'm so confused. Did something happen?" 

* * *

We were pulling out weeds in the lady's garden when I couldn't pull one out. "This one won't come out!" I yelled as I continued to pull. Without any use, I decided to move on to the next one and then come back.

"Hmph, of course you quit. You sure love to run away from your problems," Sasuke said harshly.

"Well at least I'm not the one pressuring the weed to come out," I retorted as I felt my blood boil.

"You're right. I guess I care too much for that stupid weed."

"The weed isn't stupid, it's just confused!"

"Why does it sound like you guys aren't really talking about the weeds..." Sakura commented innocently.

"Shut up!" We yelled in unison.

Sasuke and I made eye contact, and I quickly looked away. "Hmph!" I pouted 

"Tch..."

"Why do I feel like a third wheel...?" 

* * *

We finally finished our missions for the day, and I decided to visit Ino. _I need more fertilizer...and someone to rant to._

I walked into the shop and sat down by the counter. "Hey Ino!"

She quickly came running out from the back with a giant bouquet of flowers.

"Oh Naruto, what brings you here?"

"I need some more plant food."

She smiled as she placed the flowers down. "I see you're still taking care of them."

"Believe it! They're nice to look at when I wake up."

She nodded in agreement before she ran to the back to get some fertilizer. 

"Hey Ino...can I talk to you about something?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. What's on your mind?" she asked as she placed the fertilizer on the counter.

"Well you see...there's this... _person_ that likes me."

"Oooh, guy troubles~" She sat down next to me and looked at me excitedly.

"Well uh...he likes me and he wants to know if I like him...but I dunno if I like him...and he's putting pressure on me!"

"Oof...Well, I don't have much experience in this department, but I've seen a lot of romance shows, so I think I can help," she said proudly. "First, you gotta tell me everything from the beginning."


	13. I Can't For Sakura

I twiddled my thumbs in nervousness. _Everything? Like from us making out to having dry sex?!_

"Uh well...it's kinda embarrassing..."

"Listen girl, you can tell me. I don't judge, and if you don't want to tell me who it is, don't."

I let out a sigh of relief and began to tell my story. "Okay, so ever since I turned into a girl he started acting weird...it's not a bad weird, but a good one. He use to be so cold towards me, and I hated him...now I can't get him out of my head! Just being with him makes me happy, and..." I covered my face in embarrassment, "horny."

"Oooh girl! Have you guys kissed or anything?"

I nodded. "We made out a few different times, and the day he told me he like me...we almost went all the way before I stopped him!" 

Ino looked at me in shock. "No way. Naruto, look at you! You turn into a girl and now you're getting all this?!"

I squeezed my eyes shut in embarrassment. "I know...!"

"How long has this been going on?" She asked curiously.

"Uhh...about four or five days?"

"Oof! Does Sakura know?"

"NO!" I retorted.

"Wow. Looks like you really don't wanna tell her, huh?"

I nodded as I looked down at my feet. _I completely forgot about her feelings..._

She looked at me and placed a hand on my head, "So how do you feel about him?"

"I don't really know. He makes me happy. My heart always skips when I'm around him, and I can always feel those butterflies in my stomach."

"So you do like him?"

"I guess...but I'm scared."

"Why?"

"What if these feelings I have are only temporary. Like...maybe these feelings only came because I'm a girl, and when I turn back to a guy...they'll be gone."

"Ahh, I forgot you were a guy!" She shouted. 

"Ino!" 

"Relax relax, it was a joke...kind of. Anyway, I believe your feelings are true."

"Why?"

"Why? Because it doesn't matter whether you're a guy or a girl, your feelings are your feelings, and something tells me that you've secretly loved this person for a while."

"Love?"

"Yeah, love."

"But I loved Sakura-chan before..."

"Exactly, _before_." She tuck a piece of hair behind her ear and spoke again, "My mom told me once that if you love two people, go for the second one. Because if you liked the first one so much, you wouldn't have fallen for the second one."

"Naruto, you like this guy. I can tell. Just last week you looked like you were dying, and now since your mystery guy showed up, you look so happy."

I touched my heart and smiled lightly. "Yeah...I am happier."

She stood up and walked behind me to pick up a piece of paper that had fallen. "Naruto, you obviously like him. You can't get him out of your head, your heart beats, you become happy, and might I add, horny as well. You like him, so go for it!"

"You're right! I do like him!"

She smacked my back and pushed me off the chair. "Alright Naruto! Go get your manz!"

I breathed in heavily and nodded as I began to run out the flower shop. _Thank you Ino! Now I need to find Sasuke and tell him how I feel!_

* * *

I was running around the village to find Sasuke. "Where is he?!" I yelled to myself as I ran around.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sakura. I quickly turned towards her and asked, "Have you seen Sasuke?" 

"No...?"

"Oh okay. See ya!" I said while running away. As I ran away to start my search again, I heard her call out to me.

"Hey Naruto!" 

I looked back, unable to answer as I was out of breath. 

"Can I talk to you about something?!" 

_I really need to find Sasuke tho..._

"Uh...Sakura-chan, I really have to--"

"Please!" She yelled, "I really need to talk to you!"

_What happened?_

* * *

We ended up at the bathhouse again. This time, I didn't wear a blindfold. 

"Naruto... do you remember the last time we were here? We had just finished talking about your situation, and then we spoke...we spoke about Sasuke."

I felt my blood go cold as I looked down at the water in fear, able to predict the outcome of this conversation.

"Naruto... you told me last time that you wouldn't fall for him!" She yelled as tears ran down her cheeks.

I looked at her with guilt. "Sakura-chan--"

"I see the way you guys look at each other. It hurts, Naruto...it really hurts!"

"Sakura-chan I never meant for this to happen..."

"Naruto, I love Sasuke and you know that! So why? You told me you wouldn't fall for him! How could--?!"

"Sakura!" I yelled in anger. "I didn't mean to fall for Sasuke. It just happened, and the fact that you're making it all my fault is bullshit! If Sasuke really liked you, he would have approached you first like he did to me!" I quickly covered my mouth when I realized I told her our secret.

"Wait...He confessed to you?"

"Yeah..."

She began to cry loudly. "How did this happen?!" She looked at me angrily and yelled, "This is all your fault! Because you turned into a girl all of this bullshit happened! You changed everything! I hate you!" 

I felt my heart drop as she told me that. "Sakura-chan..."

"When you turn back into a guy, do you really think he'll still like you? You won't have a chance anymore, but I still will." She walked up to me as quickly as she could through the water. She grabbed ahold of my hands and pleaded, "Please Naruto, leave him to me. So everything can be normal again!"

In that instant, I saw the fantasy that I conjured in my head break into millions of pieces. 

_She's right...When I become a guy again, he won't love me anymore. I'll be alone and she'll be with Sasuke._

I felt tears start to form in my eyes as I thought about losing him. "Sakura-chan, you're right. He should be yours." 

"Naruto..."

"Don't worry, I'll set things straight. Sasuke and I...we were only meant to be friends anyway."

She smiled happily at my sad words. "Thank you! Thank you so much Naruto!" 

I quickly left the bath before the tears in my eyes fell. 

I clenched the towel around me in sorrow as I felt my heart shattering. 

_I'm sorry Sasuke...I'm sorry..._


	14. Too Many Problems

I ran out of the bathhouse looking for Sasuke. This time, it was to tell him something different.

I ran around everywhere, but I couldn't find him. I gave up. I was tired, angry, and upset with myself. _None of this would have happened if I didn't open that box!_

I began to walk home when I sensed a powerful energy. I looked around, paranoid by the owner's chakra. "Who's there?!" I yelled while looking around. 

"Naruto..." I heard in a whisper.

My eyes widen at the voice. _There's only one person that I know with that voice!_

In fear, I ran home and locked the doors quickly. I lifted my shirt and placed a hand over my belly. "The seal really is gone...Which means I'm no longer the owner, but who is it?!" 

In panic, I covered myself with the bedsheets. "The Nine tails can't be loose. Maybe it disappeared along with the seal. Maybe my fate was to be normal," I said to myself.

I closed my eyes in hopes I would fall asleep quickly. _There's no way the nine tails is out...but I'm so sure that was his voice!_

That night I had the most frightening dream:

_I was face to face with Kurama, who was no longer in his prison cell._

_"Naruto! What did you do to free me?" He asked with a smirk._

_I looked at him with fear. "I did this?" I asked._

_"Yes you did, and judging by your reaction, you don't even know what you did."_

_What could have-?!_

_In that instant, I remembered the stone. My hands curled up into a fist as I thought about my ridiculous mistake._

_"It was the stone...it was that damn stone!" I yelled as I fell to the ground._

_Kurama began to laugh. "Ahh yes, the fate changing stone! That explains your appearance as well." He looked at me with a great grin, "I have to thank you for freeing me, Naruto!"_

_What have I done?!_

_Kurama waved his tails happily as he began to laugh evilly. "This time...this time I'll crush your village!"_

_I looked at Kurama in fear. "No, you can't! You can't destroy the hidden leaf!"_

_"Hahaha, see you in a few days, Naruto!"_

I quickly woke up from my dream, panting and sweating uncontrollably. "Oh no...oh no no no!" I quickly got dressed and ran out the door to talk to the Hokage.

* * *

I knocked on the Hokage's house door furiously. "Old man, open up! It's important!" I yelled as I felt the palms of my hands begin to clamp up.

The third opened the door; he was in his pajamas, rubbing his eyes to try and wake himself up. "Naruto? What happened?" He asked while in a haze.

"You gotta listen to me! The Nine tails is coming!"

He was quickly snapped out of his sleepy haze and looked at me in shock. "What did you say?"

"The Nine tails! He's no longer in my seal, and he's headed this way to the village! You gotta believe me old man!"

"Naruto...that's impossible. I was informed that your seal was gone, but if he really was out we would have seen him immediately."

I grabbed onto my pigtails in stress. "Listen, for some reason he's chosen to come out now, and he's headed this way. You gotta believe me!"

"Naruto, how do you even know about this? Did you see him?"

"Yes!...and No. He came to me in a dream and--"

"Naruto, unless you are some sort of Oracle, I can't really take your word. I'm not going to send my citizens into panic because of your dream. Good night, Naruto." He shut the door of his home, leaving me outside.

_Why...why didn't he believe me?!_

I growled in anger and quickly ran towards the gate of the village. 

_If he won't believe me, I'll just have to solve this on my own!_

I finally reached the gate. I was out of breath from running and panicking, and my body was starting to shake in fear.

"Open the gate!" I yelled at the ninja guarding the gate. 

"Naruto? What're you doing here so late at night?"

"Does it matter?! Just open the gate!" I retorted angrily.

The ninja at the gate sighed and crossed his arms in annoyance. "Sorry Naruto, no can do."

I grunted in anger as I ran away to find the tallest building I could find. I sat on top of that building, looking past the gate in fear. 

_I know he's coming. I can feel it. That was not just a dream._

* * *

"You shouldn't be sleeping here, idiot." 

I opened my eyes to see Sasuke hovering over me. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. "When did I fall asleep?" 

Sasuke sat down next to me with one leg hanging over the edge of the building and the other up against his chest. He rested his head on his knee as he closed his eyes. "It's peaceful here..."

I looked at him with a pain in my heart. _I have to tell him I don't like him...It's for the best..._

"Sasuke--"

"I love you."

My eyes widened as I felt my heart skip a beat. "What?"

His face turned pink as he scratched his head in embarrassment. "I'm not gonna say it again."

I giggled at his childish gesture, but my moment of happiness quickly faded as I felt the guilt in my chest. _That's right...Sasuke isn't mine to love..._

I looked down at the floor sadly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "Is it because of what I said? I'm sorry I was--"

"No!" I yelled. "No...It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

I felt my blood go cold and my heart cry in pain _. I have to do it..._

"Sasuke...I don't think we're meant for each other."

"What?"

"Look, I'm going to turn back into a guy soon, and I don't think the feelings you feel for me are real."

"What're you saying? What haven't I done to convince you? Did I not make my feelings clear enough? I'll say it over and over again if I have to. Naruto I--"

"No, you don't!" I interrupted. "You don't love me, okay Sasuke? First of all, you don't know what love is. We're too young! Second of all, you love female Naruto, not guy Naruto..." 

_I can't believe I'm saying all of this shit._

He looked at me angrily and grabbed my wrist, forcefully pulling me towards him. "Naruto, I've told you time and time again, that I love _you_. Not guy Naruto. Not female Naruto, but _you_. There's no one I rather be with than you." He then bent over and kissed me passionately, sending tears to my eyes. 

_I love you too, Sasuke...I love you so much_...

I quickly pushed him away before things went further. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I can't. I don't think I like you as much as you like me."

"Then I'll wait for you to--"

"Don't. Because I'll never be able to love you..." In that moment I heard my heart completely shatter. I could no longer feel anything. "So yeah...Besides! Sakura's a full-time girl, and she likes you a lot, so go for her!" 

He looked at me angrily. "I can't believe you're saying all this bullshit." He stood up and continued to look down on me. "I can't believe I loved someone like you." He turned around and left without another word.

As soon as he left, all the tears I had been holding in all came out at once. "I'm so sorry!" I yelled as I cried strongly. 

"I'm so sorry Sasuke, but it's for your own good!"

* * *

I cried on top of that building all day until there were no more tears left to shed. 

"I wanna die in a hole..." I whispered to myself as I dug my face into my arms while sitting on top of the building, legs against my chest. 

"Who knew heartbreak hurt this much..."

_I feel so empty inside..._

As I sat there heartbroken, I heard someone yelling my name. I looked over to see Sakura making her way to the rooftop.

_Great...she's The last person I wanna see right now._

"Naruto, have you seen Sasuke?!" She asked in panic.

"No..." I practically whispered.

"I think he's gone!" She whined while dropping to her knees.

I looked over at her in panic. "What?"

"Sasuke's gone!"


	15. I Know Who To Save

Sakura and I were at the third's office along with Kakashi Sensei. 

"Sasuke Uchiha is missing?" The third asked as he crossed his arms.

"Yes. All his belongings are gone along with his gear," Kakashi said as he closed his eye.

"This is a problem...do you know why he might have left?"

My blood grew cold and the guilt began to consume me. "It's--"

"We have no idea why he left!" Sakura shouted as she began to cry. "Why would he leave..."

Sakura was crying as I stood to the side, looking down in guilt as I held my arm. The third sighed at our sorry state.

Suddenly the door swung open and the two ninjas who guarded the gate came in, panting in panic. "Hokage!" they both yelled.

The old man looked at them in confusion. "What happened?"

"The Nine tails...It's been spotted and heading this way quickly!" they yelled.

The room went silent. 

_I knew It! I told him, but he didn't believe me!_

"How is this possible?!" he yelled as he stood up. 

"We don't know! We thought we were dreaming, but it's really here!"

I looked at the third in anger. "I told you! I told you he would come, but you didn't believe me!" 

Sakura began to cry again: "Sasuke...Sasuke's out there as well!" 

My heart dropped as I heard her say his name. _That's right...Sasuke's missing, and the nine tails is coming! What if...what if he--_

I quickly stopped my negative thinking and ran out of the office.

"Naruto," they all yelled. 

"I have to find Sasuke!"

* * *

I ran out of the office quickly, searching everywhere for him. I checked the park, our training spots, every restaurant and shop in the village, and even his favorite spot by the lake. 

"Where is he?!" I whined to myself in fear.

I sat down on the boardwalk of the lake tiredly and began to tear up. _This is my fault. All of this. I shouldn't have opened that damn box!_

I looked at my reflection in the water and threw my hand at the reflection, distorting the image. "Why can't you ever listen?!" I yelled at myself.

I looked at the rising sun, feeling it heat up my tearful face. 

"Sasuke...where could you be?" I closed my eyes, taking in the moment of the sunset. _If I was Sasuke, where would I go to avoid everybody I hate..._

I stood up as an idea popped into my head. "He left...he left the village!"

* * *

I ran all the way to the front of the village: face to face with the village gate, panting loudly from running. 

I looked over to the other gatekeepers and yelled, "Open the gate! I gotta go through!"

"Are you crazy Naruto?! The nine tailed fox is out there, and you wanna go out?!" One of the men asked furiously. 

"I have to go out there and talk with Kurama!" I yelled back.

"You can't do that; you'll only die!" he shouted back.

"I have to go out--"

"You can't! Listen to--!"

"I have to find Sasuke!" I retorted with tears forming in my eyes. "If you don't let me through, I'll find a way through..." I walked away to think of a way to go out.

_Can I climb the gate? Maybe even explode it?_

I looked back at the gatekeepers and saw some other ninjas call them over in a panic.

_This is my chance!_

I ran towards the gate and opened it quickly.

"Naruto!" The gatekeepers yelled as I ran out. 

_I'm sorry, but I have to find Sasuke._

I ran through the woods until I saw a figure standing in the distance. 

As I got closer, I saw Sasuke's black hair and his blue shirt with white shorts. 

"Sasuke!" I yelled happily as I got closer.

He didn't turn over. It was if he was in a trance by whatever was before him.

_What's wrong with him?_

I finally reached him. I called out his name again as I placed my hand on his shoulder. 

He glanced over and quickly went back to looking at whatever he was looking it. 

"Sasuke?" I looked over in his direction and saw the spirit of Kurama. 

"Well if it isn't Naruto," Kurama laughed.

"What're you doing here?!" I yelled.

"Nothing much since I'm in this weak form. My body is on its way here, but as you can see, I'm running low on energy, and I need someone with strong hatred to fuel me."

I looked over at Sasuke and quickly placed my arms around him. "You can't have him!" I shouted as I hugged him tightly.

"Oh, but I already do." Kurama raised a claw with a sly smile.

Sasuke broke free from my embrace and walked towards Kurama like a zombie. 

"What did you do?!" I yelled furiously as I clenched my fists. 

"Me? I did nothing evil, trust me. All I did was promise to take the pain away."

"What?"

Sasuke walked into Kurama's spiritual force field and stared at me indifferently. 

_Sasuke...? What happened...?_

I stared at his eyes in pain; the eyes which once burned with love for me were now completely lifeless as if his soul had been taken.

"This boy was in pain. He was full of hatred and sorrow." Kurama gave an evil smirk as he continued, "He promised me his body if I could make him forget his pain, and that's what I did."

I placed my hands over my mouth in shock. My eyes began to tear up as this scenario that yet again proved that all of this was my fault. 

"We'll see you soon, Naruto." 

With that, Sasuke and Kurama were gone.

I dropped to my knees in shock and began to feel the tears roll down my cheeks. "This...this is my fault..." I chuckled madly.

"This is my fault!" I shouted as I began to laugh. Each laugh slowly began to turn into sorrowful yells. "This is all my fault!"

As I was crying, I heard someone call out my name. "Naruto!" 

I looked over to see Sakura running towards me. "Naruto, why'd you run out of the village?! Everyone's--Naruto?"

She looked at my tearful face in shock. "Are you crying?"

I couldn't hold back the pain anymore: "This is all my fault! I shouldn't have opened that box!" 

"Naruto..."

"If I didn't open that fucking box, I wouldn't have changed fate. That stupid fox would still be in me, Sasuke would have never left, and I would have never been a girl or fallen in love with someone whom I'm not meant to love!"

She quickly kneeled down and hugged me. "Naruto...it's not you're fault..."

"Yes it is! I completely changed the future! Nothing's the same now, and it's all because I opened that box! And because of me...Sasuke got his life force taken by Kurama..."

_All of this is my fault..._

She hugged me tighter, trying to comfort me. "Naruto, maybe fate changed because it was meant to be changed. Maybe this was a better future than the one before, so stop blaming Sasuke's disappearance on yourself. It isn't your fault."

I shook my head, denying her words. "Sakura-chan, it is my fault. Because I rejected him, his heart filled with even more hatred."

"Then it's my fault," she whispered.

I looked up at her in shock. 

"I knew you guys both liked each other, yet I purposely made you give up on him so I could have him. This is my fault."

"Sakura-chan..." 

I saw her eyes begin to fill up with tears as she realized her mistake. "But Naruto...I am kind of glad you opened that box."

I looked at her in confusion: "What?"

"Look...before all of this, I really hated your guts." 

"Wow thanks," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well you did have Sasuke's attention more than me, and that made me jealous...your strong will made me jealous. After all this, I realized even you're weak too, and I felt bad for always being so mean to you. I'm sorry."

I looked at her and hugged her tightly. "It's okay..."

She released me from her embrace and stood up, giving me her hand. "Let's go save Sasuke."

I nodded as I wiped my tears away. "Yeah!" 

_I now know who to save._


	16. The Nine Tails

"All available Jounin ninjas must report to the Hokage for an important notice!"

Dozens of Ninjas from every part of the village began to make their ways to the Hokage's requested location. 

As I looked at every ninja coming into the building, I knew we were going to need everyone's help. I stood next to the Hokage fearlessly. _I need to save Sasuke, and I'll do everything in my power to save him._

Sakura took my hand in hers and nodded confidently: "We're gonna protect our village and save him!"

"Believe it!" I shouted with a smile. 

After every ninja came in, the Hokage rose his hands to calm everyone down. In seconds, everyone went quiet. 

"You all must be wondering why you have been called upon here today...and the reason for this is that the nine tailed fox is on his way to destroy this village."

All of the ninjas looked at each other in fear. "I thought the beast was sealed within that boy Naruto!" one of them yelled.

"Yeah! How did it escape?! It's that kids fault!" another yelled.

Sakura clenched her hands into a fist as she began to yell: "It's not Naruto's fault!"

I looked down at the ground in shame. "No Sakura-chan, he's right. It is my fault."

"Naruto?"

The Hokage was trying his best to calm everyone down. I raised my head and began to walk forward to speak to the crowd.

"Please settle down!" yelled the Hokage as everyone yelled with anger. 

"Ple--"

I raised my hand to stop the Hokage from yelling again. "I got this," I said with confidence. 

He nodded, giving me permission to speak. I looked at the crowd and yelled loudly, getting all of their attentions.

"Listen up! The Nine tails is loose and it's heading this way to destroy the village. The worst part is that he has our friend Sasuke, and we need to save both him and this village."

"Why do we need to clean up your mistakes?! Our parents died protecting us last time the beast attacked, and now you want us to die as well?!" 

After a ninja said that, every other one agreed with him and began to protest. 

I balled my hand into a fist and yelled angrily, "Shut up!" I began to untie my headband angrily as I yelled, "This is my fault! This is all my fault, and I know that! But the fact that you all are acting this way is sick. This is your village and you don't want to protect it?!" 

I took off my headband and held it in my hand. "If this is what the hidden leaf's strongest Ninjas are like..." I then threw my headband at the ground angrily, "Then I don't wanna be apart of it!"

I ran out angrily as Sakura ran behind, calling out my name: "Naruto!" 

"Don't stop me Sakura! I'm gonna save Sasuke and this village no matter what! Even if I have to do this alone, believe it!"

She caught up to me and hit me over the head. "You idiot! You're not doing this alone; I'm here to help too, you know?"

I stopped running to turn around and look at her with a shocked expression.

"What? I'm useful too!" 

I gave a weak smile hugged her tightly. "Thank you Sakura-chan..."

As we hugged happily, I saw Kakashi-sensei walk up to us while holding a scroll. I looked at him with a suspicious gaze. "You can't stop us," I said.

"I'm not going to stop you guys," he then handed me the scroll that was in his hand. "If you want to seal Kurama away again, you're going to have to learn this sealing jutsu. It's the Uzumaki Clan's most powerful sealing jutsu to hold the nine tails. Jiraiya wanted you to have it."

I opened up the scroll to see the information. "This--"

"Good Luck Naruto!" He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

I looked over at Sakura while taking a huge gulp. "Yeah no pressure. It's not like the fate of my village and the life of my friend depends on me learning this hardass jutsu in point two seconds or anything."

I sighed and closed the scroll. _I got this. Believe it!_

* * *

I went over to Sakura's house to prepare for our quest. While Sakura was packing our bags, I was trying hard to do my hair. 

"This always takes me forever! If I knew long hair was this much of a struggle, I would have done a sexy jutsu with short hair," I whined as I untied my pigtails for the fifth time.

Sakura sighed as she put down the bag and grabbed the hair tie out of my hand. "It's not that hard Naruto." She began to brush my hair softly before she tied my hair up. "As a girl, you gotta learn these things."

"But I'm still new to this girl stuff..."

"That's why I'm here to help." She placed the brush down and hugged me from behind, "I'm sorry for being such a bitch."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," I said with a forgiving smile.

She released me from the embrace and began to tie my hair as she spoke to me in a serious tone. "Naruto, are you sure you wanna be a guy again?"

"I--"

"Once you save Sasuke and this village, you'll turn into a guy again...are you sure you're really fine with turning back into a guy?"

I looked down at the floor in confusion. "I don't know...I mean, after being a girl for a while now, I've gotten used to it. I've also been able to connect with you guys on a different level...especially Sasuke."

"So?" She asked as she finished tying my other pigtail.

I looked at her confidently as I spoke: "I want to stay a girl because I lo--"

I was then interrupted by yelling that was coming from outside. We ran to the window in panic, watching people run down the streets in fear. "The Nine-tailed beast is back!" We heard someone yell. 

We ran outside the door and saw the shape of his tails approaching the gate. 

I looked at Sakura in fear. "He's here!" I quickly ran back inside to grab the scroll I somewhat learned in the past hour. "Let's go!"

* * *

We began to run towards the gate of the village to see all of the Jounin ninjas that were refusing to fight, line up nobly to defend the village. 

"What happened here? I thought they didn't wanna fight," I said to myself. 

"Your speech convinced them."

I looked over to see the third Hokage. "Old man..."

"After that show you put on, you really impacted them. They realized their errors and now want to protect the home they love," he said as he pulled something out of his sleeve. "I believe this is yours."

He showed me my headband as he passed it to me. I took it from his hand and placed it on. "Thanks old man."

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. We heard the roar of Kurama as he placed a paw over the gate, slowly bringing himself up, looking at us over the gate with a bloodthirsty stare.

"Missed me?" 

As I looked at him in anger, I saw Sasuke standing on his shoulder like a puppet. "Let Sasuke go!"

"Not gonna happen," he laughed. 

I clenched my hand into a fist and yelled: "Imma take you down, believe it!" 

_Don't worry Sasuke, I'll save you!_

Kurama began to laugh madly at my threatening words. "I like to see you try, Naruto!"


	17. For You

Kurama tore down the gate of the village in one swift movement. Everyone in the village began to run away in panic as the Jounin ninjas shook in fear.

The evil fox laughed uncontrollably at our fear: "This is amazing! Soon I'll destroy your village and everything you hold dear!"

He walked into the village, and the traumatized ninjas slowly began to back off.

Kakashi-Sensei ran up to me and began to push Sakura and me away. "You guys have to go."

"What?! But we--"

"If you want to help, you'll go. We'll handle things right now. You need to figure out how to master the binding chains, the 8 trigram seal, and the 4 elemental seal in a short amount of time. You're our only hope right now. Only you can do this to return fate to the way it was."

I grabbed onto the scroll in my hand tightly as I nodded in agreement. "Okay, we'll go." 

Sakura looked at me and nodded back as we began to run away. 

* * *

"I can't seem to get it right!" I yelled as I sat down on the floor in frustration. "It's just some stupid sealing jutsus...Ugh, why is this so complicated?!"

"Calm down Naruto. Maybe you're just rushing it too much. Take it slow--"

"I don't have time to take it slow! Our village is being destroyed, Sasuke is Kurama's puppet, people are dying, and it's all because of me!"

Sakura raised her hand and slapped me angrily. "Naruto, you need to stop being a loser and pull yourself together!"

I held my cheek in pain as I looked at her in shock.

"I get you're feeling pressured, but you need to calm down. Nothing's gonna turn out right if you keep rushing things."

I stayed silent for a moment as I thought about her words. "You're right." I stood up and grabbed the scroll I had thrown on the floor. As I grabbed it, the scroll slipped out of my hand and rolled down the hill opening to another section. 

I quickly ran down the hill to look at the unfamiliar section. "What's this?" I asked as I looked at it. "It's only one jutsu, and it does the job better than the other two. Plus, it'll turn everything back to normal..." 

"Did you get the scroll back?!" Shouted Sakura from a distance.

"Yeah!" I answered while quickly rolling the scroll back up. _I can't let her see that jutsu..._

* * *

Sakura had gone to check up on the war going on near the front of the village. While she was gone, I perfected the forbidden jutsu I had found at the end of the scroll. 

_I'm ready...I'm going to save you Sasuke, even if it costs me my life, believe it!_

I grabbed the scroll and placed it into my back pocket. I then looked into the distance to see Sakura running back. "Naruto, they need help! Sasuke...Sasuke is fighting as well!" 

My eyes opened in shock at the news she brought. I clenched my hand into a fist and frowned. "Don't worry, I know how to save everyone."

I quickly ran off to the fighting area alongside Sakura. 

_I'm coming Sasuke!_

* * *

We arrived at the battlefield to see Sasuke taking out ninjas one by one. I frowned angrily at what I was watching.

"Kurama!" I yelled, getting his attention, "Imma kick your ass, believe it!"

I began to charge towards him as Sakura stayed behind to help the other ninjas. I jumped up into the air as I placed my fingers together to summon my shadow clones. "Shadow clone--ahh!"

Right before I could summon them, I had been hit in the arm with a Kunai knife. I landed on the ground in pain as I tried to take the knife out of my arm. "Shit!"

While pulling out the knife, I saw footsteps approach me quickly. In that instant, I quickly jumped into the air and dodged the attack. 

I held the kunai that stabbed me in my hand and looked at my attacker: Sasuke. "Sasuke, why did you join his side?!" I yelled in pain.

He got into a fighting position and began to summon his fireball jutsu. 

I quickly jumped away to avoid the attack.

"Sorry Naruto but he's under my control!" Kurama yelled as he used his tails to send the other ninjas flying. 

I looked back in fear as some people went flying, and some were dying. 

"Naruto, I would pay more attention to your opponent!" Kurama warned.

I was quickly brought back to reality when I was punched in the stomach, sending me flying. 

I groaned in pain as I got back up on my feet. "Shadow clone jutsu!" I yelled as my clones appeared one by one to create about 20 clones. As they ran to attack, I looked at my clones in fear. 

_Why can I only summon 20 at most? Some of them aren't even lasting that long!_

"Looks like you really do need my chakra to survive," mocked Kurama as he stopped attacking to watch. "This looks more interesting than my lame fight."

While dodging all of Sasuke's attack, I quickly made my way out to find Sakura, letting my clones do the work.

Once I found her, she was already on the ground wounded. "Sakura-chan!" I yelled as I kneeled down next to her.

"Naruto, you need to seal Kurama up." As soon as she finished her sentence, she blacked out.

In anger, I ran back to Sasuke and began to fight him seriously. "You're an idiot! Letting Kurama control you like a puppet! What happened to the Sasuke I knew? The Sasuke that never took shit from anyone!" I yelled angrily as I was finally able to land a blow. 

He hit the ground and raised back up to fight me again. _There's no stopping him!_

I backed up and bit my thumb to release blood. _I hope this works!_

"Summoning Jutsu!" 

In the cloud of smoke, only a tiny tadpole had grown. _Shit, I'm really weak without the extra chakra..._

Sasuke threw a Kunai at my tadpole and another at me. I quickly avoided it and jumped back. _How can I beat Sasuke?! He's so much stronger than--that's it!_

I stopped running away and breathed in. I looked up at him, slowly walking towards him in hopes that something within him would click. However, he threw another Kunai at my leg, causing me to wince in pain as blood oozed out from my wound. He readied another weapon, watching me struggle as I continued to walk forward. 

I wasn't going to stop trying to reach him no matter what, and that scared him. Out of fear, he continued to throw knives at me until he realized I wouldn't stop moving closer to him. Confused by my persistence, he stopped attacking and stared at me in fear.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Sasuke." I looked at him sincerely as I got closer. He then began to back up slowly, terrified of what I might do.

He held a Kunai in his hands in terror as I approached him. I finally got close enough to reach out my arm and caress his face. "Sasuke, I lo--"

He quickly stabbed me in the stomach in fear. I coughed up blood as I felt my legs tremble in pain, but I didn't allow to pain to stop me. Instead, I smiled at him as his hand that was still on the kunai shook in fear. 

"Sasuke, I love you, and I'm gonna do everything I can to save you, believe it!"

As I looked into his eyes, I leaned forward to kiss him. _I love you, Sasuke._

I released him from the kiss to see his eyes begin to turn normal again. "Na...Naruto?" He asked in disbelief as he saw my bloody condition. 

"Did I do this?!" He asked while shaking.

"No, you didn't," I said with a smile, "I'm sorry Sasuke, but I need you to stay here."

"Wha-what are--" I quickly summoned two clones to hold him down. I slowly began to walk towards Kurama as I held the wound on my belly in pain: "It's just you and me."

He laughed and began to attack me. "You're too weak! You'll never be able to seal me again!"

I ran as fast as my wound would let me, looking for a chance to use the seal I learned. But Kurama grabbed me by the hair, causing me to yell in pain as he pulled my pigtails. "A little girl like you can't do anything!" 

As I cried in pain, I saw a Kunai on the floor. I reached over for it as quickly as I could and used it to cut off my hair. "You're not gonna stop me!" I placed my hands together to summon another jutsu. I took a deep breath, remembering Sakura's words. _Please...just this once, let me be able to do this!_

"Adamantine Sealing Chains!" 

Chains rose up from the ground, wrapping around Kurama as it pulled him down to the ground.

"Not this again!" He yelled in anger.

He roared with fury as he saw my face. "Naruto!" he growled. He then stabbed me with his claw in anger as I sealed him up. "You damn Uzumaki! I'll kill you the same way I killed your parents!"

I closed my eyes and smiled weakly. _Now I understand..._

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried as he saw the claw go through my body. 

I began to cough up blood as I smiled back at him, "Don't worry, everything will be over soon."

Watching Sasuke cry for me made my heart ache in pain, but I would rather be the one dead than him. 

_My parents loved me, and that's why they died that day...they died to protect me and the ones they loved...Now I must do the same to protect everyone I love!_

"Naruto!" I heard the third and Kakashi-sensei yell as they saw my sorry state.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what was to come next. _I'm sorry, everyone._..

I put my hands together again slowly to do one final justu: "Dead Demon Consuming Seal!"

"Wait! Naruto, you can't use that seal!" yelled the Hokage.

"Where did you even learn that?! It's forbidden!" shouted Kakashi-sensei as they began to run towards me. 

"This is the only way...with this, everything can turn back to normal." As my soul separated from my body, I could see the Shinigami that held my soul. 

The Shinigami wrapped its left arm with prayer beads and began to chant until a seal appeared on its arm. It drove its arm into my soul, letting me call out Kurama's name to take his soul with mine.

"You can't do this to me Naruto!" yelled Kurama as his soul was being taken away. 

"Yes I can, and I just did." 

And like that, our souls were taken for eternity. 


	18. Naruko Uzumaki

As my soul was being taken away, I couldn't look at away from Sasuke as he cried over my loss. I looked at the shinigami and asked if I could say goodbye before leaving. He looked at me with a face and let me do so. 

I appeared to Sasuke and smiled brightly at him.

"Why're you crying, you big baby? You look like an idiot, so smile more, okay?"

He looked at me in surprise as he saw me before him.

"Naruto? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it is," I said lovingly as I touched his face.

He looked up at me with tears rolling down his face. He stared until he realized that in any moment, I would have to leave. He quickly hugged me and dug his face into my chest.

I caressed his head lovingly. _I wish things would have ended differently. I wish I was still alive, and then maybe Sasuke and I could have lived happily together, but that wasn't fate's plan. I wish I could stay with you...I don't want to leave you..._

I heard the calls of the reaper, and I had to go. I sighed as I felt a tear run down my face. "I can't stay here anymore, Sasuke," I whispered softly.

He began to cry harder as he held onto my fleeting spirit, "Please...don't go!"

As my body began to fade away, I mustered the strength to give him my last words.

"I love you, Sasuke..." 

Then, I disappeared.

* * *

_**3 weeks later** _

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Three weeks have passed since Naruto's death. She was a hero to this village, and she saved me in more ways than one. 

I looked up at the orange-tinted sky as I laid down on top of Naruto's apartment building. Hoping that one day she'll come back. 

"I see you're still here," said a familiar voice. 

I slowly brought myself up to see Sakura standing next to me. "Mind if I sit?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders as I went back to laying down.

"I still can't believe she's gone...Just the other day she was alive, and now...she's gone."

I grew irritated by her words. "Did you come here to remind me that she's dead?"

She sighed as she looked at me sadly. "Listen Sasuke, we're all sad that she's gone, but you have to face reality. She's dead and she's not coming back."

I clenched my fists in anger as I listened to those blunt words. "You're wrong..."

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto's coming back...I believe it!" 

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the ground. "Naruto said that a lot..."

I sighed as I looked at the sunset. "That idiot sacrificed herself to save all of us. Tch. Set fate back to normal my ass."

Sakura looked down at the ground until she suddenly got an idea. "Wait! What if we use the stone that got us into this mess to maybe reverse everything!"

I looked at her excitedly: "You might be right. We might be able to bring her back."

We both stood up and looked at each other happily, but Sakura's face soon turned sour at a sudden thought, "How do we get the stone? The Hokage locked it up somewhere."

My small smile soon turned bitter when I thought about that. "You're right..."

I sat back down in disappointment. "Wait!" She exclaimed, "What if we got the others to help too?"

"Huh?"

"Hinata can use her byakugan to locate the box; Ino can use her mind control to take over one of the guards' minds, and we'll keep watch!"

I felt a small spark of hope light up within me again. "Let's do it."

* * *

That night, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and I went to the third's home to locate the stone.

"I see the box. It's on the third shelf to the right of his bedroom door," Hinata stated while looking through the walls.

"Shit, so it's in his room?" asked Ino, "Who's brain am I suppose to take control of then?!"

Sakura placed a hand over her chin until she came up with a conclusion. "Wait! Doesn't Konohamaru live with him?"

"That's right! This'll be cake!" She exclaimed as she got ready to perform her jutsu. In moments, her body dropped down to the floor. 

We waited outside for what felt like hours when suddenly the front door opened. 

"I got it!" said Ino within Konohamaru. He gave us the box and Ino took him back to his bed.

I looked at the box in my hand and slowly removed the seal placed on it. _This better work..._

I opened the box and a sudden blue light flashed brightly _. I don't care if Naruto comes back as a guy or girl, I just want her back! Please, bring Naruto back!_

The light began to dim and then the stone began to crack. "What's going on?" I asked in a panic.

The stone continued to crack more and more until finally, it broke into millions of pieces. 

As the dust of the stone flew into the air, I felt the tears in my eyes begin to overflow and drip down my cheeks. "No..."

I dropped to my knees in sorrow at the broken stone. "This can't be happening...the stone...how's Naruto suppose to come back now?!"

All the hope I had left shattered along with the stone. _Naruto_...

Sakura placed a hand on my shoulder and whispered, "We did all we could..."

I bit my lip to stop the sounds of my sobbing. 

"Let's go Sasuke," she whispered. 

I dropped the box on the floor and walked away with a broken heart.

* * *

The next morning, I decided to go over to Naruto's apartment one last time. I stood in front of the door and sighed as I reached for the door nob.

"What am I doing? She's not coming back..." I gave another sigh and turned around to walk back home. I stared at the ground, not watching where I was going when I saw a pair of blue sandals ahead of me. I slowly looked up to see who could be the person blocking my way when I saw a girl around my age with blonde hair tied up in pigtails.

"What're you doing in front of someone else's home? That's kinda weird, even for you," she said as she placed each arm on her hips.

"Who...Who are you?" I asked while looking at her. 

_Her clothes kind of remind me of Naruto's, but she looked older before...This girl can't be her..._

"Don't tell me you already forgot who I am, Sasuke."

I stared at her, confused by this girl I've never seen before.

"It's me, idiot! Naruto Uzumaki, believe it!"

I looked at her in shock. "Naruto?"

"Duh! Who else?!" She looked at herself and shrugged. "I guess I do look different now. I mean, I no longer look like my sexy jutsu, but I guess this is how I would look like as a girl at this age." 

She narrowed her eyes and pouted. "Don't tell me you don't want me anymore cuz I don't have huge boobs right now."

Without a second thought, I ran up to her, wrapping her in a loving embrace. "Naruto...I missed you..." I dug my face into the nape of her neck and began to cry. "I thought you were gone..."

She slowly brought her arms around me, petting my head gently. "Don't worry...I'm not going anywhere."

I slowly looked up at her, unable to believe she was in my arms again. 

"What?" She asked with a chuckle.

I slowly leaned in and kissed her passionately. "I love you."

Her face flushed a light pink before she smiled, kissing me happily in return. "I love you too, Sasuke!"

I then grabbed her hand and intertwined my fingers with hers. "Let's go."

"Where?" She asked as I pulled her over to my side. 

"On a date."

Her face burned red and she began to stutter. "Date?! B-but I just got back!"

"Exactly, _Naruko_."

"Huh? Naruko?"

I looked away, embarrassed about the name I came up with. "W-well since you're officially a girl now, I thought maybe your name should also be a little more feminine..."

She began to giggle, pecking my cheek lovingly. "You're an idiot, but I love it. Naruko Uzumaki...it sounds nice!"

I smiled happily to myself as she used the name. 

"So what are we gonna do?" She asked as we walked down the village road.

I looked at her and did the brightest smile I could. "We're gonna spend the rest of our lives together. I love you, Naruko." 

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to my future stories!!!
> 
> If you want more SasuNaru, feel free to check out my other ones as well!
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoyed this story! Don't forget to tell your friends (and maybe become my fans too, heh heh)!!! Thanks!
> 
> Your author,
> 
> \- Otaku-Chan! :)


End file.
